Child's Play
by Kixstana Boxin
Summary: What happens when the Bikers and Charlie get dumped with an unamed child? Chaos and Hilarity, that's what! Can they help her find this 'Streak' she keeps talking about, or is she a perminent member? Read and Review!
1. Unamed Suprise

Who would have thought that I would ever right a Biker Mice from Mars fic? I just felt that I needed to honor my old childhood cartoon. Although my childhood wasn't that long ago. Yep, a fourteen year old writing about a cartoon that I can barely remember. But thanks to sites on the Biker Trio, and digging up old tapes, I finally feel that I can write a decent story about them. So without further ado, here's my story. Please read and review!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Biker Mice From Mars, because if I did, you'd defiantly see more flesh of the three. --. Anyway, I do own Motor-Mouth, although why anyone would want to steal her, is beyond me...

**_Prologue: Mystery Kid_**

The night was cool, and unusually calm for the city of Chicago. There were no crimes, and the sky was clear, a full moon sitting in the middle of the sky. Stars sparkled, and caught the eye of a small child, who looked up at them, ignoring the thunder of a motorcycle. The sound grew tenfold, however, when three more sped by. Blinking, the child watched them go, waving.

Waving back at the child, a masculine voice called back to two figures behind him, "Ya think Charlie-girl will go for it?" It was surprising that they could hear, the roaring engines sounding through the night.

The biker on his left grinned under his helmet, and nodded, "No doubt about it! And if she doesn't, I'll just work my charm..."

The largest biker snorted, and shook his head, deciding to keep his nose out of it. This banter was normal among the three, and he just didn't feel it needed his comment. His compassionate vehicle honked and beeped softly, catching his attention.

He whispered to it, gently patting the handlebar as they speed through the street, "Don't worry 'bout me...I'm just tired, s'all."

As they neared their destination, The Last Chance Garage, they slowed their rides. Coming to a stop in the middle of the garage, the middle biker took off his helmet. Revealing two large ears, buckteeth, and glasses. It was none other than Throttle, the leader of the Biker Mice.

His companions followed his example, and the white daredevil called out to his friend, "Charlie! Hey, where are ya!?" His metal mask did nothing to hide his smile, happy to visit the female mechanic anytime.

Modo, the gray goliath, set his helmet down, and began to walk around. It wasn't like their friend to keep them waiting. She was usually up front, working on one of the many machines. He added to his bros search, and made his way to the back, "Charlie-ma'am? You in here?"

An auburn head appeared as she descended the stares up to her apartment. For a mechanic, she seemed surprisingly clean, and he concluded that she had straitened herself up.

"Hey! There ya are! Ya worried me, sweetheart." Vinnie laughed, swinging an arm around her shoulders, which was practically tossed off.

"Oh, wouldn't want to do that..." She grinned and rolled her eyes. He was annoying, yes, but he was one of her best friends, so she dealt with him.

Entering last, Throttle shook his head at his friend's antics, and leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms, and gave Charlie a smirk, "Yeah, he might pop a vein. Anyway, Charlie-girl, we wanted to know if you wanted to come hang with us at the scoreboard."

She sighed, silently thanking god. They were obviously trying to cheer her up, since she had been swamped lately. Everyone wanted something tuned up at once, and since it was Friday, she had hoped to do something unrelated to work. Yawning slightly, she nodded, "Sure. Just let me lock things up here, and we'll rent a movie or something."

"You read our mind, Charlie-ma'am." Modo grinned, wanting to get that new James Bomb movie that had come out.

Vinnie grinned, and punched his bro's arm playfully, "Yeah, but with you, that ain't too difficult!" He laughed, and stopped when a fist connected with his jaw.

"Oh, want to play like that, eh?" The white mouse tackled his gray friend, ending up in a wrestling match. Throttle just rolled his hidden eyes, grinning at the sight. The other two rolled around on the ground, and eventually, his leg was caught, and pulled down, into the tumble.

"Oh yeah!?" He threw in his own punches, laughing. Charlie returned, and crossed her arms. Their little wrestling match hadn't damaged anything yet, but if she let it continue, they were sure to break something.

"I can't leave you three alone for a minute, can I?" She bit back her laughter, as they stared at her like kids with their hands caught in the cookie jar. They got up, and shot each other looks which meant 'We'll finish this later.'

Vinnie grinned, scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, we-" His comment was interrupted, by a screech of tires.

She frowned, and made her way to the front, "Hold on guys, I gotta deal with this last customer, and then we'll leave..."

"Sure, no rush." Throttle waved it away, and returned to his post on the wall, eyeing his bro's. He wanted to make sure they didn't start another rumble.

She walked out, pulling on her jacket and giving a polite smile. Even if she was tired, a customer was a customer, and she needed the money. There was a figure in black clothes, sitting on a fairly new motorcycle. It didn't look like it needed any tuning up.

What caught her eye, was the small girl that sat in the back. It wasn't unusual for people to take their kids out riding, but this kid wasn't strapped in or anything. And by the looks of it, she hadn't worn a helmet either.

"What can I do for you?" The mechanic asked the larger rider.

The black-clad figure faced her, and then nudged the little kid. The child's eyes widened, and she nodded happily. Jumping off of the bike, she held out her hand, and Charlie shook it, a bit confused.

"Hi! Me n' Streak was riding around, and the motorcycle started to make a weird you check it out?" She cocked her head to the side cutely.

Frowning slightly, Charlie nodded, "Er, sure. Just let me get the papers..." She turned around, and jumped suddenly at the start of an engine. The little girl screamed and clung to her arm.

"It's for your own good, Motor-mouth!" The figure waved, before popping a wheelie and zooming out of the garage. The smoke suffocated Charlie, and she heard the little girl cough harshly.

When the smoke cleared, she stared numbly, trying to think of what had just happened. Here she was, Charlene Davidson covered in soot, with an unnamed child clinging to her side. It took her but a moment to realize what had happened, and she ran to the entrance, screaming at the long gone biker.

"Hey! You forgot your kid!!!" She knew it was hopeless, and sighed. "What the heck was that all about?" The child was instantly at her side, voice cracking with unshed tears.

"Streak! Streak! Where are you!?" she coughed again, the exhaust keeping her from breathing correctly. Tears ran down her smudged cheeks, and she tried to cover her mouth politely. Even in the worst cases, she had her manners.

"Charlie-girl! What happened!?" The worried voice of Vinnie reached her ears, and the mechanic stopped patting the girl's back, and stood.

Modo was the first to reach her, and he looked at her, concerned, "Charlie-ma'am, you okay?"

"Yeah, we thought we heard a scream.." The tan leader scowled.

Pushing back auburn bangs, she still had the look of pure confusion on her face. Turning to the three, she motioned to the street, and shook her head slightly. "Well, this guy came in, and just dumped this kid...No name, or anything.."

"Uh, what kid?"

She blinked, and where the little girl had been, there was nothing. Now utterly baffled, Charlie felt tiny hands on the back of her legs. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned her head and stared into the wide-eyes of the little girl.

"Are the monster's gonna hurt me?" she practically whimpered.

Modo's ears twitched at the tiny voice, and he knelt, trying to see around Charlie's legs. The girl poked her head out, and caught his kind eyes. Blinking, she inched out, yet still clung to the only other human in the room. The gray mouse grinned, and stood next to his bro's proudly.

"Ain't nobody gonna hurt you, little missy." He clasped his friend's shoulders.

"Yeah! We're the good guys!" Vinnie winked at her.

Much like any child would be, she was mesmerized. They were creatures of her imagination, something she would dream about. Talking mice? It was cool with her! Slowly making her way towards the three, she looked up at them, brown eyes full of adoration. She squealed happily, and pointed at Throttle.

"Hey, hey!!! You're the biker I saw earlier! Sweet ride, duuuuuuude!" She gave him a thumb up, and he couldn't help but smile.

Her black curls bounced when she jumped around, still giving him thumbs up. The child didn't even come up to Charlie's hip, or the mice knees. Her brown skin was smudged with soot, and her hands were blackened.

Charlie grinned, and set a hand on her head, "So, you like motorcycles, huh? Lets go get you cleaned up, and then you can tell me what else you like..." She led the little girl to the back, and began to clean her face off with the washcloth. Or at least, tried to.

The child kept dodging the soap, trying to talk to the mice to tell them how cool they were, and asking why they could talk. She was just a flurry of questions, and the woman sighed, throwing the washcloth back into the sink. "It's a lost cause! I give up!"

"You don't mind if I give it a try, Charlie-ma'am?" Modo moved towards the two, and grabbed the cloth in his giant hands.

"Sure, be my guest..."

Kneeling next to the little girl, he grinned and dabbed at her face, "Ah don't think these smudges will come off...there gonna be stuck forever." he winked at his bro's.

The child gasped, "What! Oh no! ...Gimme that!" She swiped the cloth out of his hands, and scrubbed her face, desperate to get the smudges off. Soon, her face and hands were spotless.

Throttle shook his head, smirking at his older bro, "Geez Modo...that was pretty smart."

"Jus' got to know how to deal with em..." he beamed.

Gaping at the now clean child, Charlie shook her head, and sighed. "You're a miracle worker. Anyway, what's you're name, little girl?"

Looking up, the child puffed out her tiny chest proudly, "I'm Motor-Mouth!" She looked up at the mice, "What're your names?"

"That's not a real name..." Charlie muttered to herself. Although she was ignored by the bikers, however, as they answered her question.

"I'm Vinnie!" He struck a pose, and she giggled at him.

"Throttle." The tan mouse nodded at her.

She held out her hand, and the larger of the three shook it gently, "I'm Modo, Lil' Missy."

Giggling, she didn't let go of his hand, and instead held onto his arm. He lifted it as she held on, and soon they were eye to eye. "Ya plan on givin' my arm back?" He chuckled lightly.

"Nope!"

Crossing her arms, Charlie tapped her foot, and decided to interrupt. "Motor mouth? Kind of a funny name. What's you're real name, kid?"

"That is my real name." Motor Mouth let go of his arm, and jumped down onto the ground. She was having a blast, and didn't want the lady to spoil it. "Hey! You didn't tell me you're name yet!"

"Oh, what? I'm Charlie. Charlie Davidson." She beamed at the little girl.

"...That's a boys name." The child stuck her tongue out in distaste. Not noticing the fallen expression of the mechanic, she continued to walk around. Nosey, as many children were, she ended up back in the garage, and finally came in contact with three bikes.

"Why I aughta..." Charlie stormed after the girl, only to stop dead in her tracks.

"Look at me!" Motor mouth stood on top of Throttles bike, helmet on and everything. "I'm a talking mouse!"

Throttle, in fear of the paint of his beloved motorcycle, quickly ran up to her, and placed her on the ground, "Eh, why don't you go play somewhere else?" He let out a sigh as she ran back towards the rest.

"She's sure calm for someone who's just been abandoned..." Vinnie muttered under her breath. It was true, the little girl was so fascinated with them and the place, she had forgotten all about her predicament.

Modo snarled, a large scowl planted on his face, "When I find the guy that left her, he's not gonna be able ta have children..." His threats fell on deaf ears, as the others were off, chasing the little girl around the garage. It was not a child friendly zone, and the gray mouse sighed, holding out his arm as Motor Mouth ran past. She was caught by the collar, and looked back at him, smiling.

"Hi Modo!" She waved.

Throttle, Charlie, and Vinnie reappeared, all of them out of breath. The mechanic stared down at the child, and eyed her as if she were two headed. "Where do kids get all that energy?"

"Yeah. I'd kill for that speed..." The white mouse grinned as his tan bro shot him a look.

"How old are ya, kid?" Throttle raised a brow, as the girl began to play with Modo's shoelaces.

"I'm six. How old are you?" She shot back. 

"I don't see what that has to do with anything..." He frowned.

She promptly copied his movements, before saying they exact same thing. The leader crossed his arms, and she did too. It was a full five minutes of her copying ever thing he did, and he sighed exasperatingly.

"Oh, man! Throttle, you were just burned by a six year old!" Vinnie's laughter echoed throughout the area, and was silence by a pressure on his foot. Blinking, he looked down at the face of Motor mouth, and she scowled.

"Be nice! Or I'll hafta beat you up!" She shook a fist at him. The very thought sent him into another fit of laughter, and tears ran down his face.

"Uh, Vin." Modo's deep voice cut through, "Ya might wanna take her serious. Ya see-" He was cut off by the yelp of Vinnie.

The white mouse was on the floor, in the fetal position. His eyes were wide, and he let out a whimper of pain. It seemed, that the girl had laid a well-placed punch directly at his crotch.

Said girl was standing, head held up in triumph. "Told you."

Throttle was the one laughing this time, along with Charlie. Modo just shrugged, and joined in.

"I tried to warn ya. Primer got away with it plenty o' times..." he chuckled, ruffling the child's curly brown hair.

Regaining his composure, Vinnie glared at the child, not liking the fact that it was not only a girl that took him down, but also a child. His ego was really taking a beating at this point. He crossed his arms, mumbling, "That's not a kid. That's a project of Satan..."

"...Streak used to call me that all the time..." Her mood swung from triumphant, to saddened.

"Yeah, speaking of which, do you know where this 'Streak' person might be?" Charlie scowled, wanting to know who would dump a kid onto a complete stranger.

Modo tried to console the sniffling child, who answered her sadly, "Nuh uh. We were on our way to save mommy..."

"Save...mommy?" Throttle asked in confusion. He scratched his chin in thought, trying to make sense of her statement.

"Yup. All Streak kept saying was 'how we had to save mommy from that low down dirty son of a-'" Her mouth was covered by Modo, and he looked down at her disapprovingly.

"Ah don't think that's language for a young lady to repeat." His voice rumbled with anger for the person who had taught her such words, and that had left her here.

"M'kay, Modo!"

Charlie smacked her forehead, thoughts of laying around with the guys, and watching movies forgotten. They had a bigger problem on their hands, one named 'Motor-Mouth'. Why had she been dumped on them? And what was she talking about? Would the mechanic ever get a night of rest? ...By the looks of it, no.

"So I guess 'movie night' is off huh?" Vinnie crossed his arms, watching her try and catch his tail.

"Looks like it bro." Throttle swung a leg over his bike, and it roared to life.

Snapping out of her stupor, their female friend raised a brow at his actions, "Where are you guys going?" Her tone of voice clearly asked, 'Why are you leaving me here with her?'

"We're going to see if we can track down this guy, or get any info on him."

Vinnie caught the drift, and slung an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sweatheart. I'll stick around and help ya with the tyke." The offer shocked her, and she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I dunno..." she began.

Moto leapt onto Lil' Hoss, and placed his helmet on, "It's a good idea. What if that Streak fella shows up again? I think he should stay. 'Cause if I ever meet that..." He watched Motor Mouth chase Vinnie's tail, "Well, I shouldn't stay..."

And with that, the two oldest biker mice sped out of the garage, leaving Charlie with two immature children. Sighing, she threw the mouse's arm off of her shoulders for the second time that night. Although, it wouldn't be the last.

"Charlie...I don't feel so good..." The child's words were true, for she threw up all over the floor a second later.

"Arg! Why me!?" The mechanic tugged on her hair, and shouted for the remaining mouse to get a mop and bucket.


	2. Lil' Angel? NOT!

Yay! On it's first day I got a review, and I was so happy! Then I gots another....HURRAH! O Anyways, here's the second chapter, and although it is only a bit longer, it has more interesting stuff happen. Cause, well...I get bored easily, and try to spice up my fanfics when I do. So, here it is, my second installation of 'Child's Play' ....TO THE REVIEWS!!!

SamuraiPrincess01: Aw, thanks for being the first reviewer! You really think its cute, cause that's what I was going for. But as it gets into the story, it'll get more serious...Who is Streak, why'd they leave M.M with Charlie? Will I ever have my cake and eat it too? Oh, ahem. Yes, well, keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!

Intrepidwarriors: Yep, 14 going on 15. I'm glad you enjoy it so much, it's really kind to know people like my work as much as I like writing it. Even more so, at some points. Anyway, Motor Mouth is what I picture a 6 year old would be like. Funny thing is, I don't like kids myself, so this is kinda foreign for me. I hope you'll keep you're word, cause I got another BMFM idea brewin' in my brain. Thanks for your review!

Disclaimer: I dun own Biker Mice From Mars, cause if I did, Vinnie would show us what he hides under that mask...Oo Candy, perhaps? J/k! But I do own Motor Mouth, Julie, and Streak, so dun take them unless ya ask...Even though I don't know why you'd wanna steal them..

* * *

An unknown child, not particularly special, had ended up on the 'doorstep' of Charlie Davidson. Unsure of what to do, Throttle and Modo had decided to see what information they could gather on the abandoner. It was clean they went by 'Streak' for the child always brought it up. The question was, where to look first.

They had agreed on a bar, since that was where most bikers would hang out. 'Especially the sleezy kind that would abandon a child', as Modo had put it. So there they were, in the 'Slop Hop' and were trying to gather the whereabouts of Streak.

Smoke wafted in the air, and if it weren't for their helmets, the mice would have chocked. Every stereotypical biker was there, drinking; belting out show tunes in a drunken stupor. The lighter of the two grimaced, glad that the helmet helped to keep most of the high-pitched notes out. He headed towards a stool, eyeing the people as suspects. So far, none had matched the description Charlie had given him.

"What's yer poison, big boy...?" An attractive bartender asked Throttle as he sat down, helmet still on his head.

He blinked, surprised for a moment, then slid back, and waved his hand, "Naw, we're here for business, not pleasure..." He turned to Modo, who was trying to decline a drunken woman as politely as he could.

The grey mouse blushed under his helmet, yet waved his hands trying to keep the lady off of him, "Ah don't reckon you know what you're sayin' ma'am..."

"Sure I do...You're strong. (hic!) I bet you could last a while..." She was cut off by a tap on her shoulder, and (much to Modo's relief) was distracted by the same bartender.

The brunette crossed her arms, and scowled down at the drunken redhead, "Cindy, where did you get that liquor? I could have sworn I cut you off an hour ago..."

"I brought my (hic!) own!"

The bartender rolled her eyes, and dragged the drunk out, tossing her into the street. It was a comical sight, and many men laughed. Someone cried out, "Aw, let her stay!" and earned a smack from a nearby girl.

Tossing her brown hair back, she sauntered back to the two mice, and shook her head. Eyeing them, she crossed her arms, and pushed up her glasses, "You were saying something about business?"

Throttle bit back his confused questions, and shook his head, "Uh yeah. We were looking for someone, ma'am..."

"Julie."

"A snake named Streak. You know anything, Julie-ma'am?" Modo practically rumbled the question. He was getting a bit peeved, and wanted to find the guy, so he could pound his face in.

One would expect by the look on her face, the bar's activity should have frozen. But no, barely anybody paid them any mind, and only the people closest to them began to edge away. Snapping out of her stupor, the brown haired beauty walked quickly behind the counter, and began to mix up drinks.

"Haven't the slightest..." Her voice shook, and she accidentally spilled some vodka on the bar. She mopped it up, not looking them in the face.

The leader saw right through her act, although it wasn't a hard thing to do, for she was shaking like a leaf. "Ma'am, please..." he sighed, "Tell us what you know."

Her voice came out more than a whisper, and she shook her head, "No way. I ain't getting into the middle of it...They'd take away my bar." She looked up suddenly, eyes fierce, "Get. Out."

Modo scowled. She was acting as if they had threatened her, "Excuse me ma'am, but we haven't insulted you, have we?" His voice held confusion, and she returned her gaze to the bar.

"You guys are too sweet. Just...Get out, and mind your own business!" She reached under the bar, and pulled out a gun.

The mice froze, staring at the revolver in shock. She didn't seem like the type to shoot anyone, yet there she was, murder in her eyes gun ready. They backed away, hands held up in a non-threatening manner.

"Now, I don't wanna shoot you, but I will if I have too. Get. Out." Her voice dropped, and she put a bit more pressure on the trigger.

"Looks like she means it, bro. Let's get out of here..." Throttle shot her an angry glare, before turning around, and strutting out.

Modo turned his head, expression hidden by his helmet, "Ah am very disappointed in you, ma'am. Very un-lady like..." and he was gone.

Sighing in relief, Julie the bartender slumped against her bar. 'To bad for those boys, but I can't risk my daddy's bar like that...even if it is to help out Streak n' Motor Mouth...'

Outside, Throttle turned to Modo, and clapped him on the back. "Don't worry bro! There are other bars in this city!"

It seemed to cheer the gray mouse up a bit, and he mounted Lil' Hoss, "Ah suppose...'Sides it coulda been worse."

"How?" The leader cocked a brow in interest.

Revving up his beloved ride, the gray mouse shot down the street, and called back to his bro, "She coulda had country music playin!"

* * *

Back at the Last Chance Garage, things weren't going well either. In fact, one could say it was going worse.

After cleaning up Motor Mouth's puke, (A job that Vinnie did not enjoy) there was dealing with a hyperactive six year old. She had thrown up in a spur of the moment kind of thing, and felt fine after expelling her stomach's contents. As it would seem, the less food she had, the faster she became.

We don't really know where children get their energy; all anyone really knows is that they have A LOT of it. Especially those under the age of 10. As it would seem, Vincent VanWham, and Charlene Davidson were blessed with such a task, as to try and calm her down. The garage was a visual of their failure to do so, an unknown substance dripping from the ceiling, and oil splattered everywhere.

Amusingly enough, Motor Mouth didn't have a speck on her.

Her two sitters, however, were a different story. Vinnie could have passed off as Grease Pit. If he were a different species, and weighed a lot more, and...well...you get the idea. He was dirty, okay? Geez...what do ya want from me?

"Can you get on with it?" Charlie bellowed, at the Author, before rolling her eyes.

Fine, fine. Anyway, the female was in even worse shape than the Martian rodent. She was smudged with unmentionable contents, her hair matted with motor oil and grease. She leaned against the doorframe, watching the child chase Vinnie's tail as he tried to run away.

"I've beaten up a mechanical monster..." He dodged again, his tail slipping through her grasps, "And I've blown up Limburger's tower countless times...But I can't handle a munchkin?" The white mouse slid on a puddle of oil, and fell on his back. He tried to blink away the pain, and came face to face with Motor Mouth.

"...TAG! You're it!" She took off squealing, a high-pitched noise that almost caused his ears to bleed.

"Gah!" His eyes popped open, and he covered his sensitive ears.

She soon stopped her yelp of glee, when she realized she was causing Vinnie pain. And it wasn't the normal, 'running into the wall pain' that they had endured so many times while chasing her. Motor Mouth edged her way to the curled up mouse, and prodded his shoulder. Not getting a response, she shook his arm roughly.

Only to scream as he turned around and grabbed her.

"Ha! Modo's not the only one that can trick a tyke!" He grinned triumphantly, keeping the child as far away from his crotch as physically possible.

Even if his arms kept her away from any potential hit points, she grunted and kicked anyway, "Lemme go! LET GO! NO FAAAAAAAIIIIIR!!!!"

Charlie patted her rodent friend on the shoulder, dodging one of the child's wild kicks, "Not bad...You'd make an okay dad, Vinnie..."

He couldn't help himself, and grinned slyly at her, "Wanna help me practice?" Which quickly earned him an evil glare.

"....Riiiight. Lets get this kid into a bath and a bed!"

The mechanic scratched her head, "Why? She's not dirty!" The child hung limp by her armpits, and was turned around. A layer of muck was stuck to her back. "Oooooh...good idea."

"I'm chock full of 'em, Sweetheart!"

"You're full of something all right," she muttered, following him up her stairs. It was bad enough Motor Mouth was dripping on the carpet, but his shoes left giant stains. 'Oh man...this is going to cost me a fortune in carpet cleaners!'

After her mental cry, she noticed that her fellow babysitter had stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the bathroom. Turning suddenly, (and adding a few splats to the hall) he held out the child to her. "Here! You give her a bath!" He said almost frightened.

Charlie barely had time to catch Motor Mouth, before staring at him, confused. "What's wrong?" She examined the girl, before concluding that there was nothing wrong with her.

"I ain't gonna give her a bath!" His eyes widened, very out of character, though comical.

"Why not!?" The two females cried in unison.

He lowered his voice, as well as his ears "She's a girl!"

"Ugh! Men!" She would have thrown her hands in the air, but they were full of muddy child. Motor mouth tried her best to look around at Charlie, but it was a difficult task. Still, the smart aleck kid chided her.

"Don't you mean...'Ugh! Mice!'?"

Vinnie smirked, before making his way away from the two, "Kid's gotta point..." he ruffled her hair on the way out.

Narrowing her eyes, the mechanic shot his back a look before entering the bathroom. It was spotless, yet that would soon change. Charlie set the child down on the counter, before undressing her and tossing her clothes into the sink.

"We'll let those soak...now, how about we get you all cleaned up?" She said in the most positive voice she could muster after the child had not only torn up her garage, but had messed her and Vinnie up.

Nodding, Motor Mouth waited for the auburn haired beauty to turn her back, before the six year old shot her a look that clearly stated 'Yeah, Right.' The look quickly washed away as Charlie turned back around.

"All right, Miss Charlene Ma'am!" The girl said in the cutest voice possible.

'Now, see? This isn't going to be so bad...' The mechanic though, completely unaware that she was in the clutches of a devil incarnate. An overexcited child, with enough energy to power a large city.

In the living quarters, Vincent VanWham had decided to chill with a couple of hotdogs and a cold root beer. He flipped through the channels, colorless ear twitching at the sound of running water. Feet lying on top of the coffee table before him, his thoughts wandered lazily as he bit down onto the various pig parts.

'I wonder how Charlie-girl's fairin' against Motor Mouth...'

Now, in a movie, or book, something would sound to answer his mental question. He focused on his ears, yet heard nothing except the running water. It was strange, how quiet the child could be once under control. Sighing slightly he let his eyes droop slightly, never realizing taking care of a kid could be so much work.

'Was I that bad at her age?'

His thoughts traveled to the peaceful past, of his mother who was long gone, yet sadness was not what he was focusing on. Instead, Vinnie thought of the calm days when his mother made time to play with him. He remembered a time when he had wanted to be a biker so badly, and she had bought him a bicycle. It wasn't a motorcycle, but he was 9 at the time, and it was the thought that counted.

_'I don't want you to go breaking you're neck, Vincent.' She stared worried, as he did a few jumps on his new racing bike._

_'Don't worry mom! It's really saaaaaafe!' He tumbled; head first, falling off his bike as he landed wrong on a particularly large jump._

_She had rushed to his side, 'Vincent!'_

_He popped his head out of the trash can pile, grinning like a madman. That one point, he had felt as if he could break something, and a rush of adrenaline surged threw his body. 'Whata rush!' the juvenile grinned up at his mother, 'Don't worry! I landed on my head!'_

_She had laughed then, happy that he was safe. That was the last time she had really smiled, before the Plutarkians had attacked._

"YAH!" A large splash, and Charlie's yelp caught his attention, snapping him out of his stupor.

With a blank face, he listened to the thumping of tiny, naked feet come down the stairs. Still blinking in confusion, he watched as Motor-Mouth ran past him, bubbles flying off of her.

Next, Charlie came stomping down the same steps; her whole upper torso was soaked. The biker mouse grinned, appreciating the way her shirt became skin like. Shooting him a flustered glare, she plodded after the child.

"...No! Don't tought the motor-"a splash sounded, as well as an 'ewww' from the hyperactive six year old.

"-oil...VINCENT! Get over here and help me!"

He chugged down the rest of his root beer, before crushing it in his grip, "The Calvary is on its way...." The mouse grinned, wanting to see if Charlie-girl had dried herself or not. It would make his job a lot more manageable if he had some sort of focus point...

* * *

"I swear, I don't know nuthin!" The half drunk male stared up into the face of a fearsome fiend. IT had gray fur, glowing crimson eyes, and had him up against the wall. This devastatingly scary monster was, of coarse, a very pissed off Modo.

"Yeah, right, now spill it 'fore Ah spill you!" The Martian growled, pressing harder on his arm that held the man against a wall.

It was in the slums of the city, even worse than the area Charlie had set up her garage. Deep into the gutter, and the ghetto of Chi-Town. Although, it was a lot better than the one in New York, but I digress.

When the two mice had been cruising through the streets, they asked as politely to where Streak was at. Almost all of the responses were the same. A shaky 'I don't know who you're talking about' and then they would hurry away. This unfortunate little Earther had the stupidity to answer not only rudely, but with a smug air. He obviously knew something, and didn't expect one of the friendly bikers to tackle him.

"H-h-hey buddy!" He swallowed the growing lump in his throat, and looked over at Throttle. The leader calmly faced him, his features hidden under his helmet.

"Yeah..?" he answered coolly, as if uninterested.

"Call 'im off! I mean, ya ain't gonna let this maniac kill me!?" He seemed hysterical, eyes darting around for a way to escape his attackers wrath. It was hopeless, his feet dangling above the ground, oxygen becoming scarce.

Throttle smirked warily inside the safety of his helmet. Now there was a thought. Modo certainly seemed eager enough to hurt the guy, but the question was, why? Thinking back to the beginning of their search, he had slowly noticed his bro's growing agitation. His thoughts turned to Motor-Mouth, and he nodded, understanding. The gray mouse wasn't mad at the man. He was furious at Streak, and was taking his anger out on this poor sap.

That wasn't like Modo, at all. He was the one that kept his cool, until a battle, or confrontation. Yet, the past never had children on the line...well, in this way, that is. And with his bro's adoration for little ones, there was no telling what he would do.

"Hey, this can all be avoided if ya just tell us what you know..." Throttle waved his hand, using his companion's anger as a threat. And a good one too.

"Okay, ok-KAY!" He choked out the last part, as Modo growled and pushed harder. The large mouse then relaxed his hold, and let the man take a much-needed breath. His pale face became pinker, and he looked up, eyes wide.

"Yeah, yeah! Okay, nobody knows Streak, kay? Well, they've never talked to 'im!" he looked around, expecting the mysterious biker to jump out and attack him on the spot. "Like, Motor-Mouth would take for 'em, real creepy too cause you never saw Streak tell her what to say..."

He trailed off, noticing Modo's weary expression. It was what Charlie had described earlier; she had never actually heard the biker talk. Brow furrowed, he tapped the wall with his mechanical arm, an ever-present threat to the human before him.

"Go on..." Throttle's voice rumbled curiously.

Now much more sober than before, the captured man blinked, and lowered his voice to a whisper. It was apparent that whatever was hovering around Motor-Mouth's life was terrifying to the locals. "Word 'round here is that Streak butt heads with Limburger...I was there when he stomped into the bar. I dunno what happened when they walked out together, but nobody's seen either Lil' Mouth or Streak. Even their place is deserted."

That tidbit caught Modo's attention, and his head snapped towards the guy, startling him. "Their place? You know where they live?" his voice carried curiosity, yet the wavering anger was still obvious. At least they were getting somewhere.

"Yeah! At 6th Street and Oloccip avenue. Apartment 136! Now can I please go?" The man practically whimpered at Throttle.

The tan mouse nodded, and waved his hand at the retreating form, "Thank you for you're help, citizen!"

"WHATEVA!" was his only response. That poor man had promised himself at that moment that he would never drink again. Although, when he ran by a bar, he thought he might stop in for some free peanuts. Right, peanuts.

Modo grimaced, his nose wrinkling up. He replaced his helmet, sighing at the filters fought off the stench of poverty. It was depressing thinking that not only Motor-Mouth lived in these slums, but other children as well. Trying to shake off the depression creeping up on him, he mounted Lil' Hoss and turned to his bro.

"Ya ready to go? I wanna check the place out myself..."

"Same here bro..." Throttle threw a leg over his own bike, and it revved in anticipation, never good at staying still when tension was in the air.

The two rode off, dodging stray animals and large amounts of trash. Buildings flew by, crumbling on their foundations. Bums wandered the streets, some drunk, some sober and sobbing. It sent shivers up the two biker's backs, and they sped up. When they came upon the neighbor hood the unnamed six year old had come from, Modo's jaw dropped.

The apartment was what some would call...crap. Boards were nailed over the already broken windows, and the brick looked like it was about to turn into dust right before his eyes. He parked Lil' Hoss on the curb, and took his helmet off, in a stupor. Keeping his identity a secret didn't matter at the moment. His bro watched his movements, once again wary by his actions.

"You okay, Modo?" Throttle's voice cut through his thoughts.

The gray Martian shook his head, ears flapping lightly. "Uh, yeah. Just a little shaken up s'all..." He tried to walk up the steps, the first one collapsing under his weight. Closing his eyes, he attempted to continue with the second step, which was much more sturdy. It held it's place as he trudged up to the door. His large hand went to grab the knob, but the door blew open by a sudden cold wind.

"Geez, could it get any spookier?" Throttle joked dryly, noticing that it had no effect on his bro. He followed Modo in, quiet surprised at the furniture and relatively clean inside.

The gentle giant was just as confused. Why, by the looks of it, they didn't belong in the slums. The furniture was modern, and quiet clean, as was the carpet. The beige flooring had few stains here and there, mostly near the kitchen. A naked light bulb hung in the center, flickering on and off. What caught their eyes, or their noses rather, was the smell of seasoning.

Throttle frowned slightly, and walked into the dimly lit kitchen. The marble counters sparkled up at him, and he wiped his hand across them. Not surprisingly, there was no dust, or signs of abandonment. To further conclude his assumptions, a pot sat boiling some noodles, a spilled packet of Top Ramen lying near it.

"Whoever was here...left in a hurry..." He said in a whisper, edging towards the staircase. He motioned for Modo to follow, although silently.

The thought of Streak actually being there fueled the furnace, and Modo narrowed his eye. He allowed his bro to go first, not wanting to alarm the scumbag more than they have already. It was most likely the crack of the first step that had alerted whoever was there.

As they walked up the steps silently, it was lucky that they did not squeak. When they reached the top, everything was dark, save a sliver of light coming from a crack in a doorway. The other rooms appeared untouched so they headed towards the open door first.

Throttle flattened himself against the wall, holding up three large fingers. His other hand hovered over his laser. They stood out against the white walls, as he ticked them off. Three. Two...

Modo, ever vigilant had turned his mechanical arm into a plasma weapon as fast and as quiet as he could. He waited for his bro's signal, heart pounding. This would be it. He would finally get back at Streak for not taking care of Motor Mouth.

One.

Kicking in the door, (even though it was open), Throttle held his gun poised and ready to fire at any signs of hostility. When the small bedroom appeared empty, they lowered their weapons in shock.

The room was relatively small, and the walls a light peach. Surrounding a tiny day bed, were thousands of stuffed animals; all dogs. There were posters of Barbie, Disney characters, and other childhood heroes. Lying on top of the bed, there was a bag, half-heartedly packed full of clothes, one Doberman doll, and some CDs. The bag had M.M scribbled on it quite messily, and it donned on Modo.

"He was here..." his baritone rumbled through the empty room. The faint sound of a motorcycle racing off sounded outside, yet he ignored it.

"How do you know, bro?" Throttle also ignored the fact that he had rhymed at such a serious moment.

"Hey, ya rhymed..."

"I was trying to ignore it, thank you very much..." The tan mouse smirked and punched the others arm. "Anyway, answer my question."

Blinking in confusion, Modo grinned sheepishly, "Uh..what was the question?"

"How did ya know if he was here or not?"

"Oh, right! Well, lookit!" He motioned to the bag on the bed, "Streak was probably gonna take this stuff, n' drop it off at Charlie-girls place. That is, before he ran off..."

The leader nodded, making his way to the bag, "It wouldn't hurt to take this stuff back to Motor Mouth anyway. Looks like something she might want, not to mention she needs more clothes."

Zipping up the bag, Modo tossed it over his shoulder, before walking over to the window. Below it, was a large bush, perfect for catching someone. And right next to it, were skid marks. 'Oh yeah, he was here all right...'

"Heya, bro! You comin' or what?" Throttle was standing in the doorway, an impatient look on his face.

"Er, yeah. Ah was jus' looking at somthin'..." The gray giant shrugged off the feeling of foreboding, like they were messing with things that they didn't need to be. "Let's go give this stuff ta Motor Mouth, and see how Vinnie and Charlie girl are holdin' up."

"That's what I was thinking..." The shorter of the two made his way downstairs.

"Heh, Ya know what they say. Great minds think alike..."

"Right...but what does that have to do with you?

Modo stopped in his tracks, before comprehending that he had just been insulted. "Hey! Get yer scrawny hide back here!" He chased after his fellow biker, fist raised.

Throttle just ran out the front door, mounting his bike and placing his helmet on his head. He knew if Modo caught him, it would end up in a brawl. And as much as he liked dukeing it out with his bro, now was not the time to get caught up in fun. They had to take the bag to Charlie's garage.

And find out who this 'Streak' was, and why the heck would they stick around their house, after abandoning a child?


	3. Touching Moments, and Pissed off Modo

Guess whose back? Back again…Alright, alright, no copying of teh awsomeness of that song. Ahem Anyway, It's me, Kixstana Boxin with another piece of my story! Funny thing is, that I thought I would be the one to update before 'Something to Live For'. But, the great and talented writer of the fic beat me to the punch…sigh Although, I wouldn't want to be beaten by anyone else…Have you read her story..? … You HAVEN'T!? Well stop reading this crap and go read it! Maybe then you'll come back to my poorly written fic….

But seriously folks, I am in love with that story, and you should be too. Hmm…I don't really have anything else to say, except that after showing my two best friends some BMFM episodes, we have two new sisters to add into the fandom…YAAAY! Oh, and it all works out …we each have our favorites…no fighting over the hotness. Well, enough of my blabbing away, time for the new installation of 'Child's Play' Can I get a 'Whoop Whoop!?'

…No? Fine then….

Disclaimer: I don't own Biker Mice from Mars, because if I did, Modo would have a girlfriend, and lots of children!!! …I do, however, own Streak, and Motor Mouth, so ask before you use them. Although I don't see why you would want too…

Like so many times before, Modo and Throttle pulled into The Last Chance Garage, eyes simultaneously widening as they saw the state it was in. The large gray mouse guided Lil' Hoss away from a particularly large puddle of oil. He pat her handle bar, and edged around the messes, carrying the bag of Motor Mouth's possessions.

"Charlie ma'am?" He called out, somewhat worried.

Throttle echoed his concerns, "Charlie-girl?" he walked towards the back, taking long strides. He eyed the area, the lack of an answer fueling his worry. A hand over his holster, he grimaced at the torn up living room.

"Charlene!?" His voice was stern, and Modo set the bag down, backing up his bro.

What happened next went by so fast, Throttle was almost blown away. An auburn and white blur zoomed over to him, and almost tackled him to the floor. Charlie had covered his mouth, huffing slightly, looking like something a cat had spit up. Vinnie had his large hands over the female mechanics, and both pairs of eyes were wide and scared. They freed one hand each, and pressed fingers to their lips, shushing the Leader of the Biker Mice.

Modo nodded in understanding, and the only one left out was Throttle. Ripping their hands off of his mouth, he whispered, "What? Is there someone here?" Charlie gave him a clearly shocked look.

"Motor Mouth finally went to sleep…" She whispered, and if he didn't have pinpoint hearing, they probably wouldn't have caught the breathy sentence.

Vinnie slumped against his gray bro, ears almost pressed to his skull, "I dunno how you do it bro…she was screaming, running around…_biting_…I need a root beer." He almost collapsed; the only thing holding him up was his bro's bulk.

"Aw, C'mon now! She couldn't have been that bad!" Modo's eye held mirth, and he bit back a chuckle at both babysitters expressions.

"NOT THAT BAD!?" Charlie and Vinnie bellowed at him, in unison. After their objection, a piercing wail sounded from the direction of the bedroom. They gave each other a look, before hugging and beginning to sob comically.

Throttle covered his ears, looking at the two before turning to Modo, "Wanna handle this one, big guy?"

An amused smile placed on his face, Modo carried the bag and headed over to Charlie's bedroom. It wasn't that hard to find, the wail only breaking so that the child could take a breath or two.

"STREEEEAAAAK!!!!" She sobbed, and the mouse frowned a bit, the sound tearing at his heartstrings.

Poking his head out from behind the door, he watched as the girl flailed in a tantrum. Her tiny arms (compared to his) were beating at the mattress, and her feet were a flurry of blankets. In the dim light of the room, he saw that her cheeks were wet with tears.

"Now, lil' lady…what are you crying about…?" His voice was soft, as not to startle her, and she watched him as he came closer.

Her eyes were wide, and swimming with watery innocence that told him nothing. They were blank and scared. It almost took him all he had not to wince at the expression. This child wasn't exactly a little angel, but it was moments like these…Staring into innocence itself; were why Modo loved the young ones. He just couldn't help himself.

"I-I had..a…niiightmaare!" Her hitched breathing had strained her throat, and had caused her to give off another wail.

The large mouse let the bag slide off his shoulder, trying to think of how to comfort her. His memory went back, to the days of Rimfire and Primer-sitting. He would give anything to know where his niece was, and he knew it hurt his nephew as much as it hurt him. But now wasn't the time for mourning, he was trying to cheer up a sobbing child.

"Well, how about ya tell ol' Modo about it?" He sat next to her on the bed, sinking in as it creaked, a complaint towards his weight.

"They l-left me…forever…" Motor Mouth's voice was tiny, and she fiddled with a wrinkle in the sheets. Her eyes were puffy, and she stared at the creases with an almost blank face. Every now and then, her breath hitched, causing her body to quake.

"My mommy…she left first..and didn't say goodbye…Then..Streak…they're gone…and their never coming back! Modo, why did they leave me!?" Without warning, she threw herself into his arms, and he hugged her gently.

He could break through walls; his mechanical arm alone could kill a man. But this goliath of strength was as gentle as a lamb with the fragile creature in his arms. She cried, voice muffled in his gray fur, as he closed his eye. So much for a little girl to handle…

He pulled her into a greater hug, and rest his head on her shoulder, "If I ever find him…I promise…I'll make him pay, Lil' Mouth…I promise." He rubbed her back soothingly.

"No…don't…" Such a faint voice tired of crying. She whispered in his ear, "Don't h-hurt Streak, Modo…don't…"

Pulling away from her, he caught her gaze, eye searching. A tiny wrinkle appeared on his forehead, the only indication of a scowl. "…Then what am Ah supposed to do…?" He wiped away her tears, finger brushing them away easily.

"Just…bring 'em back to me..please…"

He pulled her into another hug, ears flattening in this morbid moment, "You got it, Darlin'…_That_ I can promise."

Letting her go again, he turned to look at her bag. "In the mean time..I got somethin' that might cheer you up a bit…" He set her on the bed gently, and reached into the bag of clothing. Grinning when he found what he was looking for, Modo held up the Dalmatian plushy.

Her face almost brightened instantly, and she clapped her hands, "Fire puppy! You're alive!"

In the living room, Vinnie had collapsed on the couch, and Charlene was sitting on the arm. Both looked worse for wear, and were so close to passing out where they were sitting. Throttle just gave the two an amused look, happy that the almost banshee-like call had stopped. From what he could guess, his bro dealt with her quite easily. Modo always had a way with kids.

As if on cue, the largest of the trio entered the room, shoulders slumped. From the grave look on his face, it was as if he had to listen to country music the whole time he was in there.

That thought sent shivers down Throttle's back, and he went to clap his bro on the shoulder, "Good goin' big guy….she's quiet." He chuckled, and stopped feebly when Modo didn't join in. "Problem?"

"…Nuthin' really…" His eye flashed; not really glowing. "I've gotta find this Streak guy, n' pound his face in….s'all." The gray mouse growled, punching his mechanical fist into his hand.

Vinnie raised a fist, pumping it weakly, "I second that!" He sat up, groaning, "I think I pulled muscles I didn't even know I had…"

Charlie groaned, and glared, "I wanna get that jerk for leaving that tiny terror here….Although I don't blame him, sh-…" She stared up as Modo's glare was directed at her.

Eye glowing brightly, he narrowed it at his friend. He loved her like a sister, but she was over-stepping the limit. He could understand that the girl was a handful, but still. "No kid should have to go through that…Charlie-girl."

She wasn't the only one startled by Modo's tone of voice, and Throttle narrowed his eyes. "Hey, Hey! Calm down bro…" He rested a hand on the larger mouse's shoulder.

"Yeah! She was just talkin'…Right Sweetheart?" Vinnie raised a brow at his bro, before shooting a lazy grin at Charlene.

"Sorry Modo..Geez…" the female mechanic held up her hands in defeat, before shooting a glare at the white mouse. "…I'm too tired to even acknowledge your presence."

Blinking, the gray mouse shook his head, and looked at the floor in shame. He rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand before his baritone rumbled, "My apologies Charlie ma'am…I'm just a bit worked up…s'all."

She nodded, a timid smile appearing on her face, "It's all right Modo…No big deal." Although, she would never tell him that she really was afraid. The gentle giant had never expressed so much anger at her before, it was unnerving. Fighting off a shudder, she tried to lighten the mood by rolling her eyes. "So, are you guys gonna head home?"

A muffled groan sounded from Vinnie; he had placed a couch pillow over his face, limbs limp. This caused his bro's to chuckle.

"Well, maybe Vin should stay…I don't think he can sit on his bike right, let alone ride it at the moment…" Throttle stated, his smooth voice holding mirth. "So I guess it's just you n' me tonight, Big guy." He pat his larger bro on the shoulder.

"Heh, maybe now we can get some sleep without Vinnie's snorin'." Pushing back thoughts on what had just happened; Modo chuckled and caught the couch pillow that was thrown at him.

"Will you two just beat it already?" The white mouse narrowed his eyes at the other two, "Me n' my gal want some time alone…" He sent a suggestive grin Charlie's way.

"Oh, you wish."

"Heh, c'mon Modo…let's leave the love birds alone." Throttle let out a low chuckle at the look he received from the female mechanic. "Take care you two…"

The goliath of the three suddenly smirked, winking, "Yeah, and if you can't keep Vinnie under control, get Lil' Mouth to deal with him."

"Oh, hardy har…You're a real riot…" Vinnie threw another pillow at him as he left.

"'Night you two…" Charlie called after the retreating Biker Mice.

"G'night Charlie-girl…" They said in unison, raising their hands in leaving. They mounted their bikes, and placed their helmets on their heads.

Lil' Hoss beeped and purred, happy that Modo was back, having missed him. He chuckled, and patted her handle bar, "I missed you two, 'Darlin."

"Alright Modo, Lets rock-" Throttle began.

A voice traveled from Charlie's living room, joining in as the gray mouse pumped his fist into the air, "-N' Ride!"

For some odd reason, Motor Mouth slept through the chant. Perhaps it was the fact that she could hear Modo's voice join in.

Or maybe it had something to do with the stuffed Dalmatian wrapped up in her arms.

"Mmm….Modo…"

Yeah, I figured as much.


	4. Munchkins on the brain

Whoooohoooo! I'm on a roll! Ah yes, any comments on the last Chapter, you might ask? Hmm…Not really. Except for the fact that it was reeeeaaaally cutesy. And I hate that. Although, those of you out there probably thought it was adorable…okay, maybe that Modo-Motor Mouth scene was cute but don't read too much into it…I still dun like kids.

XD Joking….

And I have to comment on my reviewers! I…feel so loved! Really now, and FairDrea? She is not only a great writer, but is extremely nice! Her comments boosted my ego a bit, and now I finished another chapter mondo fast! So, thank her, if you wanna thank anyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Biker Mice From Mars, cause if I did…No one would dare oppose me! MWHAAHA! ahem Oh, I do own Motor Mouth, Streak, and…others…

* * *

It hadn't been a big deal, going home without Vinnie. Although, the two remaining mice couldn't help but feel a gap in their formation as they headed towards the Scoreboard. Both were silent as they rode, and other than exchanging a 'good night' they didn't talk much. How strange that a missing member would have such an impact on them. 

Though Modo hardly noticed. As he lay in bed, both arms behind his head, he couldn't help but think. It was a random train of thought; about Rimfire…Primer…Motor Mouth. And as he thought of Streak, his jaw clenched. That guy was just asking for a beating.

He didn't know how long he had been thinking. Maybe a few minutes, or a few hours…All that Modo knew was that he was hungry. Blinking as his stomach growled, the large mouse groaned and stood. He stretched, yawning as though he had just woken up. His body protested, it still needed sleep.

"A quick dog, then I'll turn in." He vowed, scratching his bare chest and heading to the kitchen. Modo's ears twitched when he reached the kitchen, noticing Throttle's hunched figure. From what he could tell, his tan bro was looking for something to snack on as well.

"Hey." Throttle nodded, taking out a pack of hotdogs and nodding.

"Yo."

"Can't sleep either? Eh…guess in all of the excitement we forgot to eat." The leader chuckled, and whipped out a pot to let the hotdogs boil. He watched them for a moment, before turning to his bro. Leaning against the counter, Throttle raised a brow. Even then, he wore his trademark glasses. "…"

Tossing a few of his own hotdogs into the water, Modo blinked at Throttle. "Somthin' on your mind?" He was slightly nervous, Throttle only became serious with him when he had done something.

"Why'd you go off on Charlie-girl today?" His voice was smooth, but Modo could detect a hint of disproval. Enough to make him cringe a bit.

"Hey, I said I was sorry…Didn't really mean it…" He mumbled, then noticed the stern look on his friend's face. Sighing in defeat, he scratched the back of his head and looked away. "I guess it's cause she was sidin' with this Streak jerk…"

"Hey, Hey, woah! When she do that?" Throttle pushed off of the counter, holding his hands up in surrender. He didn't really know what his bro was talking about, and hoped the gray mouse would explain things.

"She said that she didn' blame the slime for…ditching Lil' Mouth." Modo's voice softened, remembering how pitiful she looked, in tears. "I just took it the wrong way…Okay?" He gave his bro a look that said 'Drop it.'

Nodding, Throttle turned off the stove, thinking for a moment. He knew very well how Modo's emotions could get in the way. It was the 'Billie' incident all over again. He just hoped for this Streak's sake, that he had a really good reason for leaving Motor Mouth. But then again, that still might not save the poor sap.

"Dogs are done…" He changed the subject, much to the relief of Modo.

The gray mouse's head snapped up, and he brought out the buns. There he went, thinking again. He fixed his food quickly, and glanced at the clock. _'1:24, not too late…'_ Though it still was a bit shocking…Modo never knew he could think for so long. (hehe)

Him and Throttle made short work of the hotdogs, and were heading back to bed. Hopefully, they could get some sleep now that they had full bellies. Parting ways, they blinked simultaneously when there was a knock at the door.

Modo narrowed his eye, mechanical arm quickly turning into a weapon. The barrels of the laser sat behind his knuckles, and he shot his fellow Martian a look.

Nodding his head, Throttle ran into his room, soundlessly. He returned with a laser gun, and nodded towards the door. They advanced, and the tan mouse threw the door open, pointing his weapon at the silhouettes.

"Whoa, Whao! Throttle, man! I never thought you'd be this cranky!" A voice cracked, snickering slightly as his bro blinked in a mild sleep-shock.

Modo was confused as to why Vinnie would be showing up, when he heard familiar noise. Eye narrowing once more, he pushed past the others, "What happened?" He lifted the sniveling child from Charlie's arms, possessively. It went unnoticed by the female mechanic.

"I don't know! I was sleeping in the chair next to the bed, and she woke up crying…" She explained closing the door behind her. Her auburn hair was disheveled, and there were small bags under her eyes. "I tried calming her down, but she kept on screaming."

Vinnie placed down the bag, the same one Modo had carried full of Motor Mouth's clothes. "She went on, yellin' for ya bro." His eyes landed on Modo, as he tried to calm the child down.

"Shh, s'alright Lil' Darlin'…" He cradled her, and nodded at the two. "Yep, didn't really think it woulda happened…" The gray mouse didn't elaborated, and his companions didn't really think they wanted to know.

The girl in his arms shivered, slightly windsweapt from the ride over. Her chocolate brown eyes were once again filled with tears. "M-Modo? I hade a 'nother nightmare…And…you..weren't..there!" Motor Mouth clung to his neck, and he patted her back soothingly.

He looked as if he were concentrating, and blinked when Charlie touched his arm. Modo's face softened and he gave her a little half smirk before pulling the child away. Holding her under the armpits, he sized her up, "Well, I dunno guys…You think Lil' Mouth here can stay with us?"

Vinnie opened his mouth to object, fear clearly in his eyes. He was silenced, however, by Throttle, who gave him a stern glare. The white mouse just slumped his shoulders, and let out an almost inaudible sigh.

"R-Really? Y-y-you mean I can stay here with you guys?" Wiping her eyes with her fists, Motor Mouth sniffled. Her eyes still shone, but this time it was with the prospect of sharing a living place with Martian Mice.

Modo winked at his bro's and Charlie, before clearing his throat in mock-sternness. "I guess so…if you behave."

Her face really brightened then, "Oh! I will! I will!" She almost seemed to bounce in his arms, and latched onto him once more. "Only if I can share your room, Uncle Modo!"

_Uncle Modo…_

His insides felt like they had turned to jelly when she called him that. Ears flattening some, he tried to shake off the feeling of sadness that tried to take control. He hadn't been called that in a while. Even though Rimfire was still around, he barely got to see the boy…But the way this child said it, it was almost as if…

_Primer…_

Finally succeeding in pushing back those thoughts, he cleared his throat and shook his head. Letting out a low chuckle, he set her down on the ground, "Sure thing, kiddo."

"YAY!"

Vinnie, Throttle, and even Modo winced at the loud yell. She seemed truly excited, and was running around their legs. She sounded like a sped up tape recorder, talking so fast they couldn't understand her.

Charlie kneeled, and stopped the child in a mid-circle, "Hey now, it's still nighttime…you need to go to sleep." She poked Motor Mouth in the nose.

"Okay Charlene!" Her voice was still loud, and she clapped, ignoring how the woman winced at her whole name.

Modo, the first one to recover from the squeal, cleared his throat once more, "Now, Lil Mouth…You should always respect people older than you. That'd be 'Charlie _ma'am_'." He corrected the child gently.

Motor Mouth recalled how he had said that to the mechanic, and blinked in wonder. He was the greatest, she thought, and wanted to be just like him. "Alright…" She said slowly, trying to make sure she remembered this rule forever. "Okay, Charlie Ma'am..?" It was still strange to her, but she liked the new word. _'Hee Hee Hee! Ma'am? I feel like a cowboy!'_

Throttle smirked. Leave it to Modo to pass down his mother's teachings, even if it wasn't his kid. He bit back a yawn, and watched as Vinnie fought to stay up, knowing the feeling quite well. "So, Charlie-girl…You-" He was interrupted, by a tug on his arm. Looking down, he blinked at the newest resident of the scoreboard. "Uh…yeah?"

"No, no, Throttle…Not Charlie-_girl_! Charlie _Ma'am._" The child corrected innocently.

Vinnie raised a brow, trying not to smirk as his bro was reprimanded by a kid. Charlie also had a look of amusement, not knowing what to say. Both looked at Modo, wondering what he would do.

The gray furred goliath picked Motor Mouth up by the back of her nightgown. It was obvious she had gotten it from her bag. He set her down on his shoulder, "Now, Me n' my bro's can call her that…cause we're grown-ups…but you're a kid…see?" It was adorable, as he tried to explain things so that she could understand them.

Charlie sighed, wishing that Modo did have children. He'd be such a good father. She shook her head, and looked back at Throttle. "Oh, what were you going to ask?"

He looked away from Modo, a smirk still on his face at the sight, "Huh? Right…I was gonna ask if you wanted to crash here for the night. No point in riding back home this late."

Vinnie slung an arm around Charlie's shoulder, "Yeah…and I can show you my room." His arm was tossed off once more, and he shrugged. "Your loss, Sweetheart."

"If you guys can keep Casanova here under control, I'll stay…" She shot the white mouse a look, before heading to the couch. "Besides, I didn't think I was gonna open the garage anyway…with all that's happened, I don't think I could concentrate." The auburn haired beauty flopped onto the sofa, and yawned.

It was followed by another yawn that ended in a cute squeak. Their attention was drawn back to Motor Mouth, and she blinked away tired tears. "Sorry…" She didn't like everyone looking at her so intently.

Modo noticed this, and gave her a small grin. "Well, if you're gonna share my room, you gotta know where it is, right?" He picked up her bag, and nodded towards the others. "G'night. Say g'night, Lil' Mouth."

Clearing her throat, the child let out a southern drawl. To heavy to be Modo's but still, she tried. "G'nigh' Lil' Mouf." They then headed towards Modo's room.

Throttle gave Vinnie a look, and shook his head. "I betcha the Big Lug'll spoil that kid like crazy."

The female mechanic sat up, and tapped her chin. "Is that necessarily a bad thing?"

The white mousse ears perked up, "Whatcha mean, Charlie-girl?"

"I mean that…" She tried to choose her words carefully, "That she has gone through so much; I think she deserves a little spoiling… And Modo's the one to do it."

Throttle raised a brow, and looked down the hallway, "Ya know what? I think you gotta point there…"

"As lovely as this Dr. Phil moment is, can I go to sleep now?" Vinnie broke in, his voice a few octaves short of a whine. "That little demon takes a lot outta ya."

Nodding his head, the tan mouse headed towards his room. "Vincent's right…It's still pretty early. G'night you two. And Vinnie..?"

"Yeah?"

"Hands to yourself."

"Aw man!"

Back in Modo's room, he had placed her bag near his bed, and was stretched out much like he had been before. Arms behind his head served as a pillow to him, and the little girl next to him. Many a night had his niece and nephew had a bad dream and snuck into his bed. It was so familiar, yet strangely different.

Primer and Rimfire used to sleep on each side of him, facing away.

Motor Mouth was a complete and total bed hog.

She had her head on what arm she could get to, legs sprawled everywhere. One arm was slung, traveling up his side, as it was too short to reach his chest. Her other hand was hanging off the edge of the bed. Her hair was constantly in his face, and she snored loudly for such a little thing.

He wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Heh…G'night, Lil Mouth.." He smirked, looking down at her affectionately before closing his eye.

A half-asleep mumble; barely audible breathed through her lips "M'nigh..Unca…Modo…"

* * *

The motorcycle's roar died down, as the figure stopped in front of the Last Chance Garage. This was the place…Hopefully; Motor Mouth was still in that building.

After peeking through the windows, it was clear that no one was there. Ah well. When one needed a key, yet didn't have one, one found another way in. The figure took out a pick set, and went to work on the Garage door. With a soft click, it was open.

"Wow. This chick needs a better security system…" the voice held clear amusement.

Rolling the motorcycle into the garage, the figure looked around. "Hm. Don't look like anyone's here…S'pecially that hot mechanic chick. Ah well…Time to play…"

The figure pulled up a chair, turned it around, and faced the garage. They'd probably stay their all night, and shrugged it off.

"_Mouse Trap…"_


	5. Visitor

Either my muse is moving in with me, or I really love you guys…kicks muse off of Jak 3 game Er, right…Well, when it rains, it pours right? You know, if I was truly evil….naw, I'll let you see for yourselves when you read it! Hmmm….Other than the fact that this chappie made me laugh, I got nothing else to say….! Oh...FairDrea...I win! chews on her head friendly-like I wuv you! Tanks fer the support! And to all my other reviewers...I LOVE YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: I don't own Biker Mice From Mars! Cause if I did…You know it'd be a live action movie by now! I do, however, own Streak, Motor Mouth, and …others…

Enjoy!

* * *

"UNCA MODO! MODO! MOOOOODOOO!"

His eye snapped open, and he sat up in his bed, looking around for danger. The ringing in his ears wouldn't die down, and his mechanical arm had already morphed into a gun. The gray goliath was halfway up, ready to stand, before he realized who had screamed. It struck him, and he fell back on the bed with a 'whump'.

Motor Mouth had been screaming in his ear, trying to wake him up the whole time. She stood by his bed, and blinked at him. He could tell something was amiss by the way she fiddled with the sheets. Though he realized that, his tired mind didn't have the capacity to speak yet.

"…."

"…U-Unca' Modo?"

He sighed through his nose, "Yeah Lil' Mouth…?"

"….Are hotdogs supposed to blow up?" This seemingly innocent question had a hidden agenda that the mouse barely caught.

He sat up, eyeing the small child, "Noooo…why?"

"Oops?" she shrugged her shoulders, trying to look as cute as possible.

When she tried to run, he grabbed the back of her nightgown, and lifted her into his arms. She rested her head in her hands, facing forward with his arms around her waist. He stepped into the kitchen, to find Charlie cleaning bits of hotdog from inside the microwave.

She scrubbed with hidden anger, her movements sharp and clumsy. The mechanic also seemed to be muttering under her breath. Nothing pleasant from the look on her face.

Raising an eye ridge, he looked down at the girl in his arms. It was a silent question, though stern enough to make her wince at his expression.

"I-I was just gonna make you breakfast…" Motor Mouth offered an adorable smile.

Charlie gasped, and pointed a finger at the small child, shock on her face. "You little liar! You said that Modo sent you to get him some hotdogs!" She narrowed her eyes at the little girl, and was about to open her mouth when Throttle cleared his throat.

"What's goin' on here?" He eyed the mess, then the girl.

Amazingly enough, Motor Mouth was sputtering, tears running down her face. She pointed at Charlie, and sniffled, "S-She's lying! I didn't say that! She's lying!" Then she let out a wail.

Vinnie, roused awake by the noise stuck his fingers in his ears, "Whoa, whao! Who sounded the alarm?"

Growling, Charlie gave the young child a glare, "Why you little-" She was silenced when Modo raised his hand, eyes still concentrating on Motor Mouth.

He set her on the ground sternly, and scowled down at her in a fatherly manner. "Lil' Lady," He began, voice rumbling, "I won't have you lyin' ya hear? Now tell the truth."

Almost instantly, the girl stopped blubbering and blinked up at him, stunned. No one but her mother and Streak ever saw through her crocodile tears. To the little con-artist, it was unnerving. "Uh…o-okay?"

The fact that she had stopped crying automatically made Charlie narrow her eyes. Though, for fear of angering Modo, she kept the unpleasant comments to herself. "Well, aren't you gonna tell 'em?" She crossed her arms at Motor Mouth.

"Fine! I wanted to make Modo some breakfast. There." She said in a huff, voice placed as if she were better than them. It faded quickly when she was lifted by the scruff of her nightgown. "Eep!"

Modo, still stern-faced, pointed to his room, "You better not come out till I say so…Got it?" He placed her on the floor when she nodded, and swatted at her behind as she went running into the room.

"Wow. You sure handled her, Big guy." Vinnie raised a brow, cringing when he heard the door slam. "It was like you were a whole 'nother person."

Throttle looked back at Charlie, blinking when she still fumed silently, "Well, Motor Mouth's taken care of, let's help clean this up guys…"

The auburn haired woman sighed, and sent the tan mouse silent thanks. It was the fact that the little monster had the gall to lie in their faces. Yet, she hadn't had as much experience with children as Modo had…maybe all children went through a lying phase. She shook her head, and began to help the mice in cleaning the mess.

It wasn't that large, and once they were done, Charlie made some real breakfast. She whipped up some scrambled eggs, and once Modo called Motor Mouth out of the room, they had a good mourning. The girl seemed to forget all about her punishment, as did the others.

Leaning back in his chair, Vinnie pat his stomach, and belched, "Heh…" His ears twitched when he heard clapping. "Uh..?"

The child giggled at him, and was clapping her little hands together, "Wow! That was a good one! Beat Streak's by a mile!" Her cheering slowed to a stop, when she was sent a disapproving glance from the gray mouse.

Charlie and Throttle hand to bite their lips, to stop from laughing. From the looks of it, Motor Mouth didn't seem to understand what she had done wrong. The look of confusion on her face even made the female mechanic forgive the episode from earlier.

"Clapping is…bad, Unca Modo?" She cocked her head to the side, eyes squinting in thought.

He had to bite back a curse at this clueless behavior. The jerk didn't even have the decency to teach her manners. In fact, it looked like Streak encouraged such actions. "Not that…But after you burp, your supposed to say 'Excuse me'." He elbowed Vinnie, who teetered on the chair before falling backwards.

The white mouse got up from the ground, eyes narrowed at his larger bro, "Oh yeah…Excuse me."

This time, Charlie couldn't help but laugh. It was contagious; soon Throttle and even Modo were laughing. Motor Mouth just blinked at them, and shook her head.

"I will never understand grown ups…" she muttered.

The first one to recover, Charlie looked at her watch idly, and sighed. "Hm. Even though I'm not going to open the Garage…I should still get home." She smiled at the groans, all belonging to the mice before her. Though, she noted that the little girl had kept her mouth quiet.

"Okay, bye Charlie Ma'am!" She quipped, jumping from her chair, and trying to push the older woman out.

"Whoa, whoa! I'm going, I'm going!" The mechanic eyed the child, shaking her head. Something told her that Motor Mouth didn't exactly like her company.

"Hold it, Lil' Mouth." Modo called, and she returned to the seat obediently. He noticed the hostility in which the girl addressed Charlie. Shaking his head, he hid a smirk. You had to be an idiot not to see it.

"Hey, be nice…She can stay as long as she wants, midget." Vinnie blinked, obviously clueless. It took the gray mouse all he had not to slap his forehead.

Throttle chuckled, seeing it as well, "Heh, well, see ya Charlie-girl…Call if ya got a problem…" He lifted his hand, a half wave.

She returned it, and smiled at the other, "Bye guys…" Watching as Motor Mouth stuck out her tongue, she blinked and the child's face was neutral. _'Oh…she's good.' _Charlie eyed her, before walking out of the Scoreboard.

'_Good riddance…'_ Motor Mouth grinned, almost instantly happy that the female mechanic had left. She leapt from her chair, and ran into Modo's room.

The mice looked at each other, shrugging. They looked back at the door, until it opened, showing a fully dressed youngster.

She had a gray shirt and blue jeans, nothing very amazing. In her arms was the Dalmatian plushy. Motor Mouth skipped over to the table, and sat back down, "What are we gonna do today?"

Blinking at each other, the mice looked down at themselves. They weren't even out of their sweat pants, and the child wanted to go run around someplace. It was going to be a long day…

"Uh…kiddo…why don't we wait a while…" Throttle suggested, instantly receiving a glare from the adolescent sitting across from him.

"But I wanna do something! I'm boooored!" she whined in a very annoying pitch.

Modo was about to reprimand her, when Vinnie beat him to it. "Hey, hey! Cut it out, kid! You're killin' my ears…." He blinked when she did indeed, stop. "That's better."

"Okay Vinnie!" She squeaked, almost too happily. Leaving her seat for the third time that mourning, Motor Mouth skipped over to him, "Only if you promise to take me riding later!" Her eyes shone, and she held onto her stuffed animal tightly, silently hoping.

He was slightly weirded out by her adorable eyes, "Uh..sure thing kid."

"Yay! I'm going to get a ride with THE Vincent VanWham!" She giggled, and started dancing around the table, chanting.

Modo and Throttle exchanged looks, both grinning ear from ear. It looked like they were about to burst out laughing at any moment.

The white mouse eyed the girl, before turning to his bro's, "Geez…what's her problem?"

That time, they did start to laugh. Both were holding their sides, shaking their heads so that their ears flopped. Motor Mouth and Vinnie blinked at them, wondering why in the world the other two were in hysterics.

Modo cleared his throat, amusement clearly in his voice, "Er…Lil' Mouth…why don't you go n' get my gear?" He knew that she wouldn't be able to lift his shoulder pad, let alone his whole body suit.

"Okie-Dokie Unca Modo!" And without suspicion, she went skipping into his room.

"Alright, now that the rugrat is outta the way…why are you two laughin?" The daredevil narrowed his eyes at his bro's.

"You really don't see it man?" Throttle's voice warned his fellow bikers that he would start laughing at any moment.

"See what?"

Modo chuckled, low and teasing, "Look's like Lil' Mouth's gotta crush on ya, bro." he smirked at the look of complete shock on Vinnie's face.

The white mouse shook his head, "No way! Not that little demon!"

"Oh yeah bro…" the tan mouse thought for a moment, "Hey, seems like you actually caught yourself a girl, Vin." He quipped.

"Oh, you are a riot, Throttle."

Modo opened his mouth to give a verbal jab as well, when the phone rang. Blinking as his moment was interrupted, he frowned, "Aw man…and I got a good one too…"

Throttle snickered, answering the phone leisurely, "Heya Charlie-girl…" He greeted automatically. Who else would have their number? He nodded, and listened at the hurried voice on the other end of the line.

His bro's could tell something was up by his body language. From a casual laid-back position, Throttle became tense alarmingly fast. Clenching his fist, he spoke into the phone urgently, "Okay Charlie-girl…Just calm down, and don't try anything!"

When he hung up, his bro's were on him in a matter of seconds.

"Well? Is she okay?"

"Is Charlie hurt?"

He held up his hands, halting any other questions, "Hey, I'll fill ya in on the way…seems Charlie-girl's got a…visitor." The word was spat out, as if it was a foul curse.

Modo's jaw clenched, and his eye flashed, "…Streak?"

"I dunno Big guy…Vin, grab Motor Mouth and lets go." Throttle did what he usually did under pressure; bark out orders.

"Got it!" The white mouse ran into his room, and came back out moments later in his biker gear. He then bolted into Modo's room, where the gray goliath was trying to coax Motor Mouth away from his gear.

"Lil' Mouth, it's okay! Just lemme get it on…" Modo sounded urgent, and he was too anxious to be stern with her.

"Nuh uh Unca Modo! You said that I could get it for you," She strained with his shoulder pad, brow slick with sweat, "And I'm gonna do it!" A tiny vien popped out of her forehead, giving her a comical bothered look.

Though Vinnie knew it wasn't the time to laugh. Thinking back to what his bro's said, he snapped his fingers. "Heya, Sweetheart, I thought ya wanted to take a right with me?" He tried, masking his anxiety with a smirk.

Motor Mouth instantly dropped Modo's gear, sighing dreamily before grabbing her stuffed Dalmatian, "C'mon Vinnie! Let's ride!" She ran past him, and bounced anxiously at the door.

The gray mouse blinked, "Now why didn't I think of that…?"

His younger bro would have howled with laughter, had it been under different circumstances, "Key word Big guy: Think…" And he was out of the doorway before Modo could process that he had been insulted.

"HEY!"

Throttle watched, already mounted on his bike as an energetic Motor Mouth leaped onto Vinnie's racer. He blinked when the owner of the bike ran out, and leapt in front of her in the seat. Making sure that the mouse had wrapped his tail around the girl, he looked up to see Modo come out, fuming.

"Do I even wanna know?" his voice did not show how worried he felt for his earther friend.

"No."

"Nuh-uh."

"I don't think so."

The tan leader raised a brow before starting his bike. "Alright you guys…Let's Rock..!"

All of them, including Motor Mouth, pumped their fists into the air. "..And Ride!"

It was a speedy trip, but they did go a bit slower because of the little girl. Though even if they had sped up, nothing would seem fast enough. There was someone endangering the life of one of their most trusted friend. Yeah, they were all concerned.

Soon, though not soon enough, they pulled into the Last Chance Garage. It's large door was open, and that just made them even more worried. It meant that they were expected.

"Wow…Fast response time." An unfamiliar voice called out from the side.

Throttle was the first one to jump up, and take out his laser. He did this before looking at the intruder, in which he almost dropped his weapon in shock. "…YOU?"

((You know….I was veeeeeeeeeeeeeeery tempted to leave this as a cliffhanger. But, I'd hate it, so I'm not going to. You're all lucky I woke up with a heart this mourning.))

Charlie, hands still held on top of her head, blinked at her friend's reaction. He knew this scum? She tried to turn around, but the gun was pressed into her back harder. Letting out a breath of air, she straitened herself, and looked strait ahead.

Once Modo dismounted his bike, his arm became a weapon, and he pointed it at the mechanic's captor. "I can't don't believe it…" his eye began to glow, which caused the perpetrator to back up some.

Only one mouse was left on his bike, and Vinnie blinked, looking from his bro's to the intruder. "….I'm missing something, aren't I?"

And before the other two could explain, Motor Mouth let out a squeal. They turned, expecting to see a danger, but realized it was a squeal of joy. In his confusion, Vinnie had let his tail become limp.

An easy escape for the hyper child.

Running past Charlie, she giggled and tackled the one person they all feared at the moment. She was caught in midair, gun tossed to the side as the intruder hugged her back, "Oh, Motor Mouth! I'm so glad you're alright!"

"I missed you, Julie!"

The brown haired biker grinned at the child in her arms, and pushed up her glasses, "Me too, ya little booger!" She rubbed her nose against Motor Mouth's, completely ignoring her hostage, as Charlie ran behind Throttle.

The three Biker Mice were totally and utterly…confused. They didn't know whether to put their guns away, or to shoot at the barkeep.

"….Mind explaining a few things?" Modo began, anger still simmering in his veins, "…Ma'am?" It was added in politeness, though he really didn't feel like being a gentleman.

Julie finally remembered where she was, and her grip tightened on the girl. Eyes hardening as she glared at them, her voice turned from friendly, to ice cold.

"…Streak sent me."


	6. Explinations of the Long Kind

Holy Mother of Toast! I didn't think I was gonna get this one done! It may not be as long as the last one, but it sure as heck more informative! wipes sweat off Geez! It is now…12:15 AM. I love you all way too much…you know that? Actually, I've been thinking about this chapter ever since I started this fic…ehehe…Anyway, the next chappie's gonna be a real good one. But for now, your gonna have to listen to the long arse story that Julie tells. Mwahaha!

Oh, and yes, Julie is based off of my friend. I felt that I needed to acknowledge her somehow…and I thought, 'Hey! Fanfic!' So…yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Biker Mice From Mars, cause if I did, there would be a decent black woman role in there! I do own Motor Mouth, Streak, Julie, and Ms. A…so bleh.

Read n' Review!

* * *

Julie took a sip of tea, watching the other's over the cups rim. She sighed, and placed the cup on the table, before towering her fingers and closing her eyes. Putting her feet on the table, she teetered on the back of the chair's legs.

"…I can only tell you so much…" Her brown hair framed her pale face, and she pushed up the glasses that had found their way to the tip of her nose. There was a small, pulsating vein at her forehead.

Modo slammed his fist onto the table, causing the cup of tea to leap. "You'll tell us everything you know about this Streak!" He bit back a few choice words when Motor Mouth gave him a pout-glare.

This sudden command didn't even faze the woman, and she sighed once more. She wanted to tell them everything, it would be so easy. But she knew that if Streak were in her place, that stubborn biker wouldn't say one word.

"I only know so much information…I'll tell you what I can." A shadow of a smile crept onto her face, "But not with that tone of voice, big boy."

He glared at her, and crossed his arms. She might have valuable information, and he didn't need to be loosing his temper at a lady, anyway. His mother would have popped him in the side of the head. "Go on…Ma'am."

Throttle scratched his chin, and motioned to her, "One question…Why'd you threaten Charlie? I mean…hold her hostage n' all..?"

The slightly amused look left Julie's face, "…I thought you wouldn't give me Motor Mouth…We could have…traded." There was a dark way in which she said this, but it was only caught by Throttle, who narrowed his eyes.

"I see."

Raking over her body with his eyes, Vinnie leaned against the table, "Hey, I gotta question!" he seemed stern, until he sent the woman a charming smirk, "You doin' anything tonight, Sweetheart?"

"VINNIE!" Everyone yelled at his actions, except Motor Mouth and Julie.

The barkeep actually found this quite funny, and laughed behind her hands. "If your friend's let me leave here alive..we'll see…" She winked, earning an evil look from the child next to her.

Glaring at his younger bro, Throttle muttered so that only his companion could hear him, "We don't flirt with the suspect, Vincent."

"Can you blame me? She's got curves for miiiiiiles…" the white mouse defended himself in a singsong voice that was shamelessly loud enough for everyone to hear. It wouldn't have been as bad, if he hadn't made an hourglass shape with his hands.

Modo rested a firm hand on his bro's shoulder, and squeezed, "We should let the lady talk….right?" His grip tightened, painfully so. He was on pins and needles, and wanted to know everything this woman would tell them about Streak.

"Heh…Nice crowd you're runnin' with, Booger." Julie chimed, earning a glare from Charlie. She didn't like this new girl one bit, especially since she pressed a gun against her back just a few minutes before.

Pulling his two bro's apart, Throttle sighed, "Hey, break it up you two…" He made sure that they wouldn't start a rumble out of nowhere, before turning back to the brown haired beauty. "Julie, ma'am…If you can tell us," He didn't want to push her into silence, "What is goin' on?"

Running a hand through her bangs, she let out a low whistle. "You get right down to it, dontcha? Well…" She dropped her feet from the table, and sat normally. Leaning forward, she rested her hands on the table, "You guys may want to sit down…this story's a doozy." She waited until they were all seated before beginning her tale.

"See…It all started with Lawrence Limburger-"

Vinnie moaned, "Ugh! Doesn't everything?"

"…." Everyone glared at him for interrupting.

"Eheh..sorry…" He cleared his throat, and became serious, "Go on, ma'am."

"Thank you." She said, stiffly. "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted!"

"Lawrence Limburger…The scum of Chi-town, is diggin' up our land, right? Seems like he only wants choice pieces…someone's pushing him, and we're the one's getting shoved around." She blinked when Vinnie raised a hand, and Julie bit back a giggle. "Yeah?"

"Who's 'we'?"

She nodded, "You know…us! We! The people that live in the slums of Chicago! We can't really fight back…most of my neighborhood is full of druggies, or criminals, or just people who got in the wrong crowd." Julie crossed her arms, looking up, as if she had to think a lot before speaking again.

"But the slums; dirty, nasty, and just down right unpleasant…turns out the crappier the living, the richer the soil is in nutrients! Ol' Stink-arse gets a load of this info, and starts tearing down houses. Nothin' new, right?"

The other's nodded, exchanging glances here and there. It did sound like something that Plutarkian scum would do. He had been doing it for a long while now.

She continued, "But now he's doing it without warning. Like my neighbors, the McFaley's, woke up one morning, and Limburger's sitting there with a bunch of bulldozers! No notice or nuthin'!"

Charlie scowled, "What? …That's totally illegal! He can't do that, even if he is rich!" She seemed confused, and Julie lifted her hand.

"Lemme finish explainin'…" Taking a deep breath, probably to calm her nerves, the brown haired woman began to clarify things.

"The McFaley's had a druggie for a daughter…and there was talk that they smuggled Coke. If they went to the police, they'd get busted. The same goes for the rest of the community…Their either too scared or got reasons to avoid the Pigs."

"What about you…? Why didn't you go to the police? You're clean, right?" Throttle inquired a thick level of suspicion in his voice.

"Hey? Don't go jumpin' down my throat!" Julie growled, and narrowed her eyes, "I'm trying to help you out here! So hush up, or I may….forget…things."

Motor Mouth placed her hand on the angry woman's arm, "Please, Julie…"

"For you, Booger." Her eyes softened, and she ruffled the girl's hair affectionately, before glaring at Throttle.

"Yeah, I'm clean. But for people like me; who don't got nuthin' to hide, he threatens. You saw my bar, right? My old man gave it too me when he passed away…It's the only thing I got…" Her voice lowered, and though it was still audible, it was clearly filled with pain. She snapped out of it as quickly as she could.

"Limburger said that if I went to the police, he'd tear my bar to pieces…And I stayed quiet for a while, runnin' my joint and watching other people suffer." She noted the looks on the mice's face, and gazed at her hands. "I'm not proud of it…not in the least. That's why Streak could talk me into helpin' so quickly."

At the mention of Streak, Modo instantly sat up. Maybe now he was getting somewhere, and would be able to track that low-life down. His reaction was noted by the barkeep, and she chose her words wisely before maintaining her story. Already, she was getting way in over her head.

'_Oh goddess…if Streak find's out I'm telling them this much…my butt is toast!'_ she bit at her thumb nail, gathering up the courage to go on. She was reaching a touchy subject, not for her though. Her story was getting rather close to the information Streak wanted to keep under wraps.

"Old Ms. A….That's Motor Mouth's Mom. Wow, say that five times fast…anyway, she was the best. Gave food and shelter to anyone that'd need it…not to mention the best Bike Jockey I've ever met!" Julie ignored the scathing glare sent her way by Charlie, "Yep…She lived in that big ol' house, with Motor Mouth and any tenants she had."

"When Limburger wanted her place, he couldn't find anything to blackmail her with. Ms. A. was as clean as a whistle, and just as loud. He tried to pay her off, and she wouldn't take it. When he tried to tear it down by force, she held a phone in her hands the whole time, ready to call the cops…" Her voice held awe, and her eyes shone as she thought of the bravery of her idol. Still, she spoke, looking off into the distance as she remembered.

"And he couldn't do anything about it. She was wonderful, and there was no way he was gonna get her place…until…" Her fists clenched, and she winced, feeling her nails slice into them. "That…That…He took her!" Julie banged the table with her fist, much like Modo had before, "That low down dirty scum took her, and was gonna kill Motor Mouth if she didn't sign the place over to him…"

This was clearly news to the child, and she stared at Julie with wonder. Her mommy was still in trouble, and they were just sitting around? Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes, when she thought of what Streak would say. '_Stay strong, ya brat. Don't let 'em see your weakness.' _So Motor Mouth bit her lip, and held in the tears.

Julie, however, had giant watery eyes, and her voice hitched as she explained. "Y-ya see, there ain't any record of her havin' another kid…So of coarse he thought he was home free, with the Booger n' all …" She wiped at her eyes, though it did little good. "Streak n' her have different dads, so of coarse he wouldn't know 'bout another kid…" She let out a low, hollow chuckle, "Streak was comin' up from New York…visiting Chi-town, when they kidnapped Ms. A." Her shoulders shook, and she hid her face in her hands. She shouldn't be crying, Streak wouldn't have…

"Ma'am…?" the voice was in her ear, and almost caused her to jump.

She lifted her head, looking into Modo's eye so full of kindness. He patted her shoulder, and gave her a weak smile. It was difficult for him, to comfort the accomplice of the person he hated the most. But behind that lone fact, this woman was hurting, deeply. "You don't have to go on, if ya don't want too…"

Regaining her composure, she lifted her glasses to wipe her eyes, "No, no…You care for the Booger as much as I do. You have every right to know what's goin' on." She said this sternly, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"…Anyway, Streak came just in the nick of time, to snatch Motor Mouth outta the greasy hands of that over-sized monkey…Grease Pit or somthin' like that."

"He smelled funny, and was real slippery." The child added, happy to be able to understand this part of the story. She remembered it quite well.

"Right. Turns out, that if Ms. A's out of commission, Streak gets the house. And as much as it's worth, Streak doesn't want the place…just wants Ms. A back. In fact, Limburger said he'd trade, but I know that old biker woman wouldn't want a child of hers to give up like that. And Streak knows that too."

She sighed, and motioned to the three mice, "So, Streak left Booger with you guys. Seems that Miss Davison is the most trustworthy person around…That was good enough to be dropped off with this little monster." Julie ruffled the girl's hair, causing her to let out a giggle.

Throttle nodded, eyes opening as she finished her story. It sure was a lot to take in, though things were starting to make sense. Now, he couldn't exactly pin-point his anger on Streak anymore. They guy was just lookin' out for his family. "You sure have been through a lot…but why now?"

Charlie, who had been staring at Julie intensely, blinked at his question. It took her a moment, before she realized what he was asking. "Hey…yeah…If he threatened your bar, why are you risking it by coming and telling us this?"

The woman stood, and gave them all a scathing glare, "He's tearing it down tomorrow anyway…So, there's no point." She turned to walk out, before her hand was caught by a smaller one. Julie looked down, and saw Motor Mouth looking up at her, tears streaming down her face.

"Did you loose your bar 'cause of me?"

Her heart melted, and the former-barkeep fell to her knees, hugging the small child. Motor Mouth began to cry, and she rubbed the girls back soothingly, "No, honey…I didn't loose the bar because of you." Her voice cracked, trying to be strong for the both of them.

"Julie…?" The child spoke through the tears.

"Y-yeah, booger?"

"Just shut up and cry…"

The brown-haired woman began to laugh, but it progressed into tears. She clutched the girl in a fierce hug, and they both sobbed.

The mice didn't know what to say. They didn't know what to do. All that they knew was that Limburger had gone **too** far this time. And that they needed to stop him for good. But right now, they were helpless, and could only stare at the floor at the mingled whimpers of a woman and child.

"Hey…" Charlie was by their side, and hugged them both before sighing. "When you guys feel up to it, I'll make you some more tea…okay?"

Julie smiled through her sadness, and nodded as Motor Mouth continued to cry. "Thank you, Miss…I'd like that. And her throat's gonna be as sore as hell when she's done…" Though able to talk, she dropped her head onto the child's shoulder, tiredly.

The mechanic stood, a small sad smile on her face. She turned around, although her body went rigid when a cold voice called out.

"Aw…what do we have here? A friken sobbing circle?" The voice was foreign, and held anger and confusion. Though slightly muffled by the motorcycle helmet, it was clearly someone that wasn't happy. "Get up you two. You both are pitiful!"

Julie stood eyes wide as she held a still sniveling Motor Mouth to her body. Her posture screamed fear, but her eyes held hope as she looked upon the figure in the doorway. It took Motor Mouth a moment, but soon she was running towards the stranger.

She latched onto the person's leg, and was crying into it. The cold and calculating voice rang out once more, "Get off! You're ruinin' my pants!"

Though the child didn't let go, but held on tighter, grinning at the familiar tone of voice. "Streak! You came back!"

And that's when all hell broke loose.


	7. A suprise names Streak

MWAHAHAHAHAAAA! The amazing Streak has finally appeared! I know you all want to get to reading really fast so I'll make this short…I love how my mind works! Kay, I'm done. On with the best chappie (so far) of Child's Play!

Disclaimer: I don't own Biker Mice from Mars, cause if I did, it'd probably be rated R . I do own Streak, Motor Mouth, Julie n' Ms. A, so nooooo touchy without asking! I dunno why you'd wanna…

* * *

"Go ahead…I dare ya…"

Modo had his hand wrapped around Streak's throat, choking the breath out of the biker. The captive was still wearing the helmet, but the mouse was too angry to really care. His eye was a deep glowing garnet, brighter than any of his bro's had ever seen. The only thing stopping him from snapping the neck in his hand was the small child pounding her fist into his leg.

"Let Streak go! Let go! Please!" She had fresh tears in her eyes, and her weak punches began to falter. The girl was so tired…

"Naw, let 'em…" Streak took a ragged breath of air, though the words were brave, gloved hands still groped at Modo's, trying to pry them off. "Go on…do it."

Throttle, who had just stood in a mild shock, shook his head. "Drop 'im Modo…it's not worth it." He tried to sooth the murderous goliath, hands held up in a calming manner.

"Yeah man…leave some for us!" Vinnie tried, though his already weak smile faltered. His bro was really starting to scare him.

He ignored them, staring at the reflective helmet in front of him. Modo saw his eyes glow, the evil scowl on his face almost caused him to drop the biker. He was lost in his anger, grip not loosening, or tightening.

That is, until someone slapped him.

"What the..?" He blinked, eye dimming down, though it still glowed. Looking down, he noticed that Julie had an expression to rival his. She had obviously struck him, and wasn't the least bit scared.

"If you don't put Streak down right now…" A gun cocked near his ear, "You're mince meat, mouse."

Motor Mouth gasped, and flailed at the woman, "Don't do it! Modo will stop! Right Unca Modo?"

'_Unca…Modo…?'_

Letting go of Streak, he scoffed and then turned to glare at Julie. "Once again…very un-lady like…Ma'am." He spat out the last part, and glanced down when he noticed that Streak's helmet had come off. It skidded away from his feet, and landed near Vinnie's.

"Whoa! Talk about loosing your….head…" He had picked it up, and looked back at Streak, jaw dropping. Modo, Throttle and Charlie had the same reaction.

Lying unconscious from lack of air, at the gray mouse's feet, was…

A woman.

"Holy-" Vinnie gasped, sputtering some. He pointed at the tan skinned female, eyes bugging out slightly. "But! And you-! I-….WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?"

Modo stared at her, dumbly, and then brought his hands to his face. He had almost killed her. Though, her gender shouldn't have mattered, it was in his upbringing to never strike a lady. And here he had almost….He shook his head, and balled his hands into fists. It was all so confusing.

Taking a deep breath, Throttle let out a low whistle, "I don't know Vin…but you two," He pointed at Motor Mouth and Julie, "Have some major explaining to do."

The brown haired woman, who had been trying to rouse Streak awake, blinked up at him. "Uh…okay?" She was still a little shocked, and didn't have the brain capacity to answer intelligently. Her friend was still unconscious, and would have been worse off if Julie didn't make it a habit to carry her gun around.

Motor Mouth simply squeaked and ran to hide behind Modo's legs.

"Oof! Okay, she's gotta lay off the cream puffs…could someone give me a hand?" Julie sat down on her butt rather harshly, tired of trying to lift her friend.

Charlie opened her mouth to speak, when a deeper voice interrupted her. "I'll do it." Modo said, almost monotone. He lifted her body easily, hiding his disgust when he noticed that her neck had started to bruise.

Although reluctant to let him handle her friend, Julie followed him into the living area. She watched as he placed the unconscious Streak down daintily, and eyed him in suspicion. One second ago, he was ready to tear her into shreds. When the gray mouse backed away, Julie walked over and began to unzip Streak's jacket.

The rest followed them, and blinked at what Julie was doing. Of course, Vinnie was the first one to try and speak.

"Uh…" He opened his mouth, finger poised as he was ready to speak.

Throttle caught this, slapping his hand over his bro's mouth. "Not a word, Vincent."

He slumped his shoulders, and gave a muffled 'Aw Man…'

Motor Mouth ran over to Streak's head as her older companion took off her biking gear. The jacket, gloves, and boots sat in a neat pile, next to the child. She poked her older sister's cheek, looking up at Modo in wonder. "…Is she dead?"

The question was like a punch to his gut. He swallowed air, before giving her a fake grin, "Coarse not, Lil' Mouth…"

Narrowing her eyes at them, Julie watched as Charlie brought over a wet washcloth. She nodded her head towards the other woman, and took it before placing it onto Streak's forehead. It was soaked, and large droplets of water streamed into the comatose female's braids.

Now that they were calmed down some, Throttle thought it was the best time to talk. "…Why didn't you tell us that _he_ was a **_she_**?" he motioned to the person on the couch.

Motor Mouth and Julie exchanged looks, before answering in unison, "You never asked."

The older woman began to giggle at the mice's faces, and held up her hand, "No, no…That's just something we say. Actually, it was direct orders from Streak not to tell you. She doesn't like other people to know."

Charlie raised a brow, "Uh, dare I ask…why not?"

The little girl raised her hand, and waved it around, "Ooh! I know, I know! Cause, people don't take her seriously if they know that she's a girl!" The confused look from everyone made her blink. "Well….Unca Modo didn't want to hurt her anymore…see?" Ah, the wisdom of a child.

"Hm. She has a point there…" Throttle eyed his larger bro, who had stayed silent and was staring at Streak. He wondered what was going through his mind…It had to be hard for him. Modo had wanted to kill this person, but that was when he had thought it was a man. Now that he had found out it was a woman, he still had all that pent up anger, but it went against everything he knew to hit her.

Vinnie blinked at Streak, now that her jacket was off, she wore a red tank top that rolled up some, showing off her stomach. He whistled, resting his arms on the back of the couch. "Wow. How we ever thought this chick was a guy….beats me." He blinked at the scornful glares from the entire women in the room. Particularly Charlie's. "What?"

"Knock it off, Vincent." The tan leader sighed, rolling his eyes.

A low moan cut through the air, and all eyes were on the woman on the couch. She stirred, and clutched at the rag dripping on her forehead, "Whoever put this on me….Is in a load o' trouble." Her voice was raspy, sounding painful, though she made no notion that it hurt.

"Streak!" Her two comrades's bellowed at once, hugging her.

The smooth tan face creased into a scowl, and she opened her chocolate brown eyes. They matched her little sister's. "My goddesses! I leave for two days, and you turn into friggin' softies?" She shoved them off, and sat up, "Get offa me…"

Julie just shook her head, not the least bit hurt or mad at the gesture, "Fine…Fine…" Her voice held mirth, and this confused the biker mice even more.

"Yay! Your okay! Unca Modo didn't hurt ya!" Motor Mouth clapped, and the noise caused Streak to wince.

"Cut it out, ya brat….oi. My head's killin' me." The African American woman rubbed her temples, before glancing around her surroundings. When she saw who surrounded her, the muscles in her arms and legs tensed up. "Jules…Who is they?"

Charlie blinked, still a bit unnerved by the display of cold feelings towards the other woman's family and friend. "Uh…? Oh! I'm Charlene Davidson…You can call me Charlie…"

Streak nodded; face practically blank as she spoke. "Charlie? Nice…I like it." Turning to stare at the three Martians, she narrowed her eyes when they rested upon Modo. "And what the hell are you? Rats?" It was a casual question, but it caused Vinnie and Throttle to wince.

Modo's eye glowed, and he let out a low growl. He caught his behavior, and closed his eye, taking soothing breaths. Fists clenched, he spoke through his teeth, trying to keep his temper in check. "**Mice**, Ma'am. **Mice**." As he said this, his temper slowly began to die down, though it was still there.

Streak raised a brow, looking mildly interested, "Wow. Fo'get I asked…" Her accent was thick, defiantly picked up at a young age in New York. "Whatcha got against Rats, anyway? I like 'em."

Throttle shook his head, before placing a hand on each of his bro's shoulder. Giving Modo a little extra squeeze to tell him to calm down, "Well, I'm Throttle…" He was interrupted by a certain white mouse.

He lifted Streak's hand, and kissed it, "Vincent VanWham, but all the hot babe's call me Vinnie…" His eyes widened, and he backed away when the woman snatched her hand back, and hissed at him.

"Touch me again, and I'll turn ya into a Victoria…da hard way." Her voice was full of malice, and her eyes flashed dangerously.

Vinnie gulped, "Eh…"

Hesitating, the remaining mouse really didn't want to speak to her. Though, he remembered his manners, and nodded towards her, "I'm Modo…" He bit back a 'nice to meet you' as it really wasn't.

Julie watched for her friend's reaction, not quite sure if the next words out of Streak's mouth would be…polite.

"Oh yeeeaaah…." She drawled out, finger pressed to her chin in mock-thought. "You're the guy with the grip. Hm. Now that I've greeted my would-be killer, can we get on with this?" She stood, reaching for her jacket, "Brat! Jules! Roll out!" She barked like a sergeant, and the two were about to follow her faithfully.

Throttle narrowed his eyes at her, "Hey, hey! Where do you think your going?"

Streak went rigid, and turned around slowly, shooting him a glare, "Out." Something about her posture made it clear that she had gone through a similar question constantly.

"You're not going to try and save your mom by yourself? Are you?" Charlie asked, slightly surprised. This girl had just been choked into submission, and as soon as she woke up, it was off to a rescue mission.

The look that Streak sent the mechanic made Modo's scowl look like a bright smile, "….How…You…know…?" She practically shook with anger; temple's throbbing with her rising blood pressure.

Julie's eyes widened and she began to back up, ready to run. She did turn around, but her face met with Vinnie's chest.

"Where ya runnin' too, Sweetheart?" He asked casually, looking down at her lazily.

The African American woman breathed deeply, arms stuck to her side. "…Jul…ie…" It was in a matter of seconds, and Streak had leapt at her, spinning the girl around. She held her slightly pale friend by the arms, seething. "What, pray te'…DID you say?"

Sighing, Julie rolled her eyes, even as Streak's nails dug into her arms, "I told them everything…They needed to know."

"I don't think they did." Her voice hushed, and they began to whisper harshly at each other. Their voices were so low, that not even the Biker Mice could catch what they were saying.

Vinnie backed away slowly, afraid that he would get pulled into the argument some how, "Geez…She's got anger issues." He muttered to Charlie, who watched them whisper in horror. Small trickles of blood had begun to appear at Streak's nails inside of Julie's skin.

Throttle and Modo exchanged looks, before glancing at Motor Mouth. She simply blinked at the two, and shook her head. "There they go again…" The child then proceeded to sing under her breath, and skip around. This situation seemed perfectly normal to the little girl.

"He WHAT?" The slightly confused silence was broken by Streak throwing her companion away in shock. There were tears in Julie's eyes, though they could guess it wasn't from the crescent shaped cuts in her arm.

"H-he took my bar…Streak…" Her voice became stronger, and she wiped at her eyes.

The utter shock on the tan woman's face was surprising. Before, she had only shown a bit of emotion, and anger. Now, there was a turmoil of feelings in her eyes, and she rested her head in her hand, moaning slightly. "I didn't know Jules…Now I majorly gotta kick his-"

"-yeah, well…you're not the only one hurting right now, Streak." Her voice held a hint of annoyance, but sadness clearly rang through.

Then, Streak did something that shocked everyone except Motor Mouth. Opening her arms slightly, she wrapped the taller woman in a tight hug. "Now, he's really gettin' me mad…First my family, now my friends…" Turning to look at the biker mice, she gave them each a once over. "Ya know what? Screw my pride…You wanna help us get back at that Limburger butt-hole?"

Vinnie recovered from his shock first, and let out a howling laughter, "Sweetheart, I thought you'd never ask!"

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Point taken…"

Okay, okay, I know I usually do an Author's Note at the beginning of each chapter…but I gotta know! Did you see it coming? Streak being a girl and all…I tried really hard to make it a surprise XD! Oh, and if anyone tries to argue, go back and read again. Not ONCE did Motor Mouth, or Julie say 'he'…And the narration never said it either…. So, whatcha think?

Read n' Review!


	8. Short N' Sweet

Alrighty! This update is way overdue….for me, atleast. I'd also like to point out that this chapter may seem shorter, but it has come to my attention that sometimes Fanfics need chapters like this. To build up the tension, and give off a bit more information. Though, I still put in the humor…can't forget that.

You all don't know how pleased I am to have caught you by surprise with the whole 'Streak' thing. Gender-Bending is always fun for the whole family! XD Er, right…Besides that, I'm really happy cause I just read FairDrea's 13th chapter…WOOO DOGGY that's a goodin'! Woah. Why did I just turn southern? ….ANYWAYS! On with the chapter.

Oh, and thanks for your support guys! You all rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Biker Mice From Mars, because if I did, FairDrea would make up a whole new season! I do, however own Streak, Motor Mouth, Julie, and Ms. A….so noooo touchy without asking…

* * *

After Julie calmed, everyone moved into the kitchen area, and settled down. They didn't speak, all contemplating what had happened. From what the mice could tell, they had a heck of a mission on their hands. Though, Vinnie and Modo waited for Throttle to speak. He was the one who always came up with the plans.

The mouse in question was leaning against the counter, head bent, holding his chin in thought. His eyes were closed behind his trademark glasses, and only the occasional noise from an impatient Motor Mouth reached his ears. His eyes snapped open, however, when someone slammed their fist on the table.

"This is takin' too damn long!" Streak was standing, braids loose and falling over her shoulders. She glared at Throttle, instantly realizing that he was the leader of the mice. "My momma could be dyin' and yer just sitting there, day dreamin!"

Motor Mouth patted her hand, "Shh…he's thinking of a plan!" she reprimanded her half-sibling.

This sent the woman into frenzy, "Who do ya tink ya are?" She growled at the child, yanking her hand away, "And don' touch me! You know I hate dat!"

A large hand rested on her shoulder, causing her to snap around. Modo narrowed his eye at her, "That'd be enough, ma'am." He rumbled in warning.

"Yeah, yeah…Back off Chuck E. Cheese…" Streak threw his hand off of her, and she stormed out of the kitchen, ranting and raving under her breath. Julie let out a worried whine, and followed her friend.

When they left, Vinnie let out a low whistle, "Wow…She's got issues." He blinked at the glare Motor Mouth sent him. "What'd I say?"

"Vinnie…just…shut up." Charlie moaned, covering her face with her hand. That Streak girl was starting to give her a headache. First she dumps the kid on her, and now she didn't even have the decency to act ashamed. And that name…

"Why do you guys call her 'Streak' anyway?"

Motor Mouth winced, as if she had been struck, "…You don't wanna know…" She mumbled, shaking her head slowly. This only caused the other's to become curious.

Modo quirked a brow, kneeling so that he was closer to her, "Go on Lil' Mouth…You can tell us…"

"Nuh Uh! And Streak'd get mad at me…" Her eyes turned into dinner plates as she thought of her sister's rage.

Vinnie flashed the child a smirk, "C'mon, you can tell me, right?"

"Weeeeeell…"

"It's cause she's a former gang member…Her full name's Blood Streak." Julie crossed her arms in the doorway, shooting a glare at the prying white mouse. "And that's all you need to know."

"Charlie started it!" He pointed at the female mechanic.

The accused gasped, "Hey!"

"I don't care who started it…I just want you to hurry up and make a plan before a very upset woman goes out there and kills herself!" The former-barkeeper pointed at Throttle, a fierce expression on her face. In all of her years of knowing Streak, she had never seen her so worked up. Though, who could blame her?

Charlie scoffed, "Oh yeah, she really seems torn up…Between the yelling and threats you can really tell…"

Modo blinked, paying close attention to the child next to him. Motor Mouth had begun to fidget, making small noises and humming slightly. It looked like she was thinking really hard, and looked up, catching his eye.

He rested a hand on her head, "Somthin' on your mind, Lil' Mouth…?"

Pursing her lips together, the child twiddled her fingers together, before speaking. "Well…Streaks so mean. She's never been nice to me, and she always says that she hates me…" she paused, thinking of what else to say.

Slowly, Modo was beginning to feel a familiar anger. Woman or no, Streak really had problems. Who could put a child through that kind of torture? He clearly saw that the woman was not very trusting, and always seemed angry. Though somehow, Julie had gotten through to her and had become her friend. He complimented the pale female; he wouldn't have had the patience.

"…but she does love me. I know she loves mommy more, and that's why we gotta save her." Somehow, Motor Mouth was explaining this without shedding a tear. It made her mature beyond her years. "And I think…we should just break in, and take my mommy back!" She slammed her hand on the table. It took a few seconds, but she scrunched her face up, and waved the same hand around, "Owy! I don't know why you guys keep doing that!"

"Well, I can't come up with anything better." Throttle shrugged, exchanging glances with his bro's. They had charged in before, and this time wouldn't seem that different. "So, it's just a retrieval mission…Get in, Get her, and we're out to destroy Limburger another day…"

Vinnie looked like it had suddenly become Christmas, "With lots of explosions, and near death experiences?"

"You got it bro…"

"Yes!" the white mouse pumped his fist into the air.

Charlie and Julie rolled their eyes, and sighed. They were more alike than either of them would have liked. For some reason, the brown haired woman couldn't trust the mechanic. She just couldn't. The same went for Charlie. Little did the two know, that it was a white furred tension brewing between them.

"I'm comin' wif ya." Streak's voice held the constant anger, and wasn't a request, but a statement.

Modo narrowed his eye at her, "No way. You can stay here with Lil' Mouth."

"Her name's Motor Mouth and she's comin' too!" The woman placed her hands on her hips, glaring right back at him.

Vinnie looked at them, and backed out of the way. It was as if they were shooting lasers through their eyes, and he didn't want to get caught in them. Neither of them blinked, nor backed down.

"There's no way I'm lettin' you take her…It's too dangerous. You ain't even coming!" The gray mouse pointed out, eye starting to glow.

"Oooh! Look at the big bad mouse…Listen here, rodent…" Her eyes flashed, and her voice was like venom, "You couldn't stop me if you tried. Besides, if ya did, I'd have to blow off your private part with Jule's gun! So just tuck yourself in between your legs, and **_back off!_**"

Throttle winced at her words, and walked in between the two, hands up, "Watch it! Words do enough damage…we don't need you starting a brawl." He was worried about Modo, that mouse could kill the girl without thinking about it. That wasn't something his bro needed on his conscience.

The goliath of the mice was in shock. Never in his life had he heard a female talk like that, with such a crude manner. Funny thing was, she didn't even need to cuss to stun him. He blinked, face still set into a scowl, and crossed his arms. He didn't have anything to say to her….nothing that could be said in front of a minor. As far as this mouse was concerned, Streak wasn't a lady anymore.

Vinnie's jaw had dropped at her words, and he closed it with a snap. She scared him; plain and simple. He blinked as giggling wafted in the air, the owner trying hard not to let it be heard. Turning to stare at Julie, he raised a brow, "You…okay?"

The rooms' atmosphere turned from anger to confusion, when the brunette burst out laughing. She collapsed to the floor, arms around her stomach. It took a few minutes, but she soon realized that everyone's attention was focused on her. "What? S'funny…" Julie giggled again.

Streak crossed her arms, and glared at her, "What is?" foot tapping in annoyance; she couldn't see anything funny.

"That's the longest a guy's ever argued with you, without getting hurt!"

"..."

Everyone was silent, faces blank.

Julie stared at them, and huffed, shrugging as she stood. "Hey, I thought it was a riot."

Motor Mouth rolled her eyes, "You would…"

"Shut it, Booger!"

Shaking his head, Throttle regained his composure. "Okay…" he looked back at Streak, who had walked over to her friend and was clobbering her in the head. It was obvious she was a fighter. Her lean body shape also suggested that she rode a bike frequently. The tan mouse didn't see any down side on having her help them out. Except that Modo would have a cow, and that Motor Mouth would have to come along.

"Well, Streak ma'am….Looks like you're comin' with us…" He began, and was interrupted by the same person he was trying to be civil too.

"Damn strait I'm comin'!" She scoffed, as if him doubting her going for a second was preposterous.

"Right. But I'm afraid the kid can't come…" He finished.

"What?" Motor mouth and her sibling both yelled at him, clearly outraged.

"Why not?" The child ventured.

Her half-sister interrupted, as it seemed to be her forte. "This is just as much her fight as it is mine!"

Vinnie scratched his chin, noticing the change in Streak. She had gone from repelling the small child, to defending her. He being the only level headed one at the moment, (a shock within itself) the white Martina was probably the only one to notice this.

Julie had been surprisingly quiet, and snapped her fingers. "Got it! You guy's don't usually take Charlie with you, right?" she wasn't surprised when they stopped fighting to blink at her in confusion.

"No…" Modo answered, wondering where the brunette was going with this.

She continued, "Well, if me n' Charlie come along, we can keep an eye on Booger. Then Streak can help you guys with saving Ms. A, not worrying about the kid."

Throttle raised a brow, "Why don't you and Motor Mouth stay here?"

Julie gasped, "Are you kidding? And miss out on that kind of fun? I was gonna go anyway…" She shrugged, as if it were obvious.

Charlie was beginning to like this plan. Even though she loathed Julie and Streak. She sympathized with the guys; they were so used to just them, having extra people would throw them off. But, the need to join them in one of their little adventures, that seemed to weight out her responsible side. "I'm going with Julie here…"

"Thanks, smexy…" She winked at the woman, which caused everyone to stare…Yet again. Though the barkeep thought it was because of the tension between the two of them. Julie then realized that what she had done might have seemed odd to strangers. She'd clear that up in a second, though.

"Oh, I didn't mention, did I?" Julie placed a finger to her lips, "Just a head's up…I'm a bisexual."

Vinnie blinked, "…That's always good to know…" it was clear that this little tidbit unnerved him.

Streak clapped her hands rather loudly, and grinned maliciously when she saw many of the rooms occupants jump. "Okay, we got the plan, now let's go." And without another word, she was off to the Garage.

Sitting there was a Harley, in all its glory. A Midnight blue with chrome here and there, it seemed plain, but was still beautiful. She hopped onto it, donning the same helmet she had worn earlier. Looking back as Julie leapt onto her Forest Green racing bike, she gave her friend a thumbs up.

When Motor Mouth tried to hop onto the back of Streak's bike the woman growled, "Nope. Go hitch a ride with Jule's…I've got business to take care of." She started her bike, a cool smirk finding its way onto her face. "Puurrrrr….I love how she does that…"

Charlie was on her own bike, and waited for the mice to get onto theirs. When they were ready to go, she pressed a button, and the Garage door opened.

"Okay, Roll out!" Streak called, to the surprise of Charlie and the guys.

Vinnie let out a chuckle, and shook his head, "Swe- Er…Streak. We got another sayin' here in Chi-town…" He nodded to his tan bro, who took the hint.

"Alright guys…" he revved up his engine, "Let's Rock…!"

All but Julie and Streak answered, "…N' Ride!"

As they tore down the street, heading towards Limburger tower, she couldn't help but snicker. _'Rock N' Ride..? ….I like that…I like it a lot.'_


End file.
